


Fireteam RWBY

by Kira_Darkness



Category: Destiny (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, One Shot Collection, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Darkness/pseuds/Kira_Darkness
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories depicting Team RWBY in the Destiny universe. Will go through several random ideas that crop up, from fluff to action to attempts at drama and angst.Feel free to leave ideas of your own. This also gives me an opportunity to flex my writing ability. Don't limit it to Team RWBY either; it can be anyone from the RWBY- and Destiny-verse.Chapter 8: "Journey Part 5": Ruby is forced to contend with her actions, but Weiss is too stubborn to let her fall.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 41
Kudos: 47





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is a thing. On a random Tuesday nonetheless. I am nothing if not arbitrary incarnate.
> 
> In between writing chapters of Years of Lost, I've also done a bit of Destiny and RWBY crossover shenanagins. There's not an overarching plot hidden within this besides the Destiny timeline itself. I love Destiny (however controversial you may think that opinion to be) and I love RWBY, so it was bound to happen. I had some burgeoning ideas years back about a full-fledged story involving RWBY in Destiny, but it's been a while, so I think I'm going to stick with one-shots for now.
> 
> Expect things both good and bad. I'm going somewhat minimal with my editing, as I just want to test my raw ability to write (both fundamentally and creatively), so please feel free to call me out if something is really off. Criticism is all important here, as it always will be with writing, so use that keyboard to its fullest.

“‘Help out in the library,’ she said. ‘You don’t have anything to do right now,’ she said. ‘It’ll be fun,’ she said. ‘You need to be more productive,’ she said.”

Ruby kept grumbling as she roughly slotted the books into their supposed proper place, cloak billowing behind her with each frustrated swing of her limbs. All the necessary scouting positions were already claimed by Hunters who were eager to tread beyond the reconstructed wall, leaving Ruby without much to do.

Thankfully (not really), Yang had suggested that Weiss needed help restocking the Vanguard library, as Ikora was busy overseeing reconstruction efforts on the last damaged portions of the City. With the Red War over, there was finally a moment of peace and quiet, a time of solace that all Guardians shared in honor of those who fell during Ghaul’s incursion.

Ruby herself witnessed many of his heinous acts, having been stuck in the Last City during the aftermath for longer than her team. She still had nightmares watching many of the Guardians she had the pleasure of fighting side-by-side with be cut down without mercy, all in the name of the Red Legion, in the name of Ghaul.

Her blood boiled as she remembered the fires that lit up civilian homes, how useless she was in stopping the Cabal. Her Light was gone, her Ghost absent. Even after she regained her powers, the first thing she did was cry and scream that she could’ve done better, could’ve done more, could’ve-

“Ruby!”

Ruby realized tears had been streaming down her cheeks, a book clutched tight enough in her grasp she tore through the covering. She gasped, releasing it and stumbling away and clutching her hand to her chest like she touched lava. Her legs bumped into an untouched stack of books and she stumbled over them, letting out an “eep!” of surprise as she collided with the floor.

Tomes rained down on and around her, whistling in her ears as they snapped open, resulting in a stinging pain that even went through her armor. Ruby groaned; she would never underestimate the power of a book again.

“When you offered to help organize books, I’ll admit even I didn’t think you’d do this.”

Her voice cut through the throbbing headache Ruby received from the vengeful reading material, like songbirds in the morning. It soothed her aching body and whispered sweet nothings that she grasped to like a lifeline. Through bleary silver eyes Ruby picked out the shape of a slender figure in traditional Warlock robes and a sparkling white ponytail that only one person could ever pull off.

Blinking away the fog and shoving away the book that covered half her eye, Ruby lost herself in the amused expression Weiss gazed down on her with, ocean blue orbs glinting in humor. It washed away quick, replaced with concern, and Weiss gently pulled Ruby out of the graveyard of paper, brushing away the dust that clung to her cloak.

“Thank you,” Ruby said in a slightly slurred voice, bringing her free hand up to rub away the lingering pain in her head. Weiss offered a small smile in return, raising her own hand up to brush some stray bangs away.

“You’re the reason why Hunters aren’t allowed in the library,” Weiss teased. “Come on, let’s get you sat down.”

Holding Ruby in an awkward side-embrace, Weiss guided her over to the large oak table in the center of the room Ruby thankfully managed to avoid during her tumble, gently placing her in the cushioned chair.

“I thought that was Cayde’s doing after he tried to get back at Eris for putting her rock on his map?” Ruby returned, voice a bit more steady. Weiss squeezed her shoulder in response, hiding a smirk when Ruby flinched awake from the pressure. She laughed when Ruby tried to swat her away, ducking back before sliding in next to the Hunter.

Silence hovered over them like a blanket, providing Ruby a moment of security to collect herself. She sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. She recalled what Weiss showed her a long time ago, when Ruby experienced her first revive. Tightening her shoulders, she sucked in a deep breath, sharp and fast, and exhaled slowly, letting the tension fall off her body in tandem.

She felt a hand on her shoulder where Weiss pinched her, and found the Warlock gently massaging it. Even with the mesh supposed to prevent Ruby from feeling the soothing touch, it didn’t stop the warmth from spreading through her body, melting away the cold that her memories encased her in. She sent a thankful smile Weiss’ way, and received a brilliant sun in return, practically burning off the last of the ice.

It was always rare for Weiss to express her emotions freely, but after the Red War’s conclusion Weiss was openly more affectionate with her fireteam, Ruby in particular, sharing in some of Ruby’s more physical tendencies without hesitation. Case in point when Weiss trailed her hand down to gently squeeze Ruby’s hand, smile turning sad.

“You’re not normally this distracted,” she whispered, even though they were the only two present. “What’s on your mind?”

Ruby sighed, shoulders dipping past their natural curve. She turned her hand around to intertwine their fingers, curling her index to rub against Weiss’.

“Red War,” she said simply, knowing it was enough. True to her guess, Weiss hesitated in their little game, fingers going ridged before curling tighter around Ruby’s. Her head dipped, stray strands of platinum obscuring her face. Ruby didn’t need see beyond the veil; she had plenty of memories of the hurricane that gathered in Weiss’ eyes, the creases that bore her smooth face, and the deep frown that surmised every lost word that she failed to say.

Above everything that Ruby experienced in the Red War, seeing Weiss’ face so distraught and lost was the worst of them all, the haunting image of her visage burned into the inside of her eyelids.

Ruby squeezed back, brushing her thumb rhythmically over the back of Weiss’ hand. The action brought out a sharp gasp, as if Weiss remembered where she was, followed quickly by a shiver that sent tingles through their entwined hands. Ruby’s heart panged at the action, and she moved her free hand under Weiss’ chin, securing her loose strands behind her ear before gently cupping her face, feeling every tiny indent of her scrunched skin.

“Weiss,” Ruby whispered, slow and soft, “I’m still here.” She laced her words with a steady conviction that contrasted the almost hesitant undertone that followed her. Weiss lifted her head up, giving another shuddering sigh before facing Ruby.

Ruby had to bite back a gasp at the storm that brewed deep in Weiss’ eyes, holding within it a haunting that would never truly fade – “what-if”s and “almost”s that will forever rest on the tip of her tongue.

Ruby had many of her own, some she dared not open up about to anyone, even Yang. Some of her questions scalded her mind and mouth, implanting themselves in her head where they would taunt her for the rest of her life.

“I know Ruby,” Weiss rambled through burgeoning hiccups. “I know.”

Ruby pulled her into an embrace, leaning their foreheads together in a much needed moment. Ruby’s body tingled at the sensation, swimming through her nerves and into her heart, where it forcibly planted itself in place, daring her thoughts to remove it.

Ruby held to that feeling, pulling Weiss closer until no space was left, and Weiss finally choked out a sob, rupturing her walls, and together they let out all the anguish that had built over almost a year of torment.

The Red War taught them many things, showed Ruby a side of the world that she had, as Ghaul said, forgotten about. Guardians were not immortal. Their life could be easily stripped away in a moment’s notice. Just because the Light embraced them did not mean they were invincible. Wherever Light shined, Darkness was there to follow, slinking in the shadow it cast. Some day, the sun would set, taking the light with it, and the dark would set in.

It was Zavala’s idea to name the campaign the Red War, not because of the Red Legion, but as a reminder of the blood that was spilled, not just the Guardians, but those they swore to protect, and the promises they failed to act on. Ruby would never forget the lives lost during the war, a list too long to count, a memorial too high to build. A sobering reminder that her power was not infinite.

As their tears ceased, Ruby clung to Weiss tighter, ensuring that Ghaul’s words would never be forgotten. To be worthy of the Light, worthy of the life she was given with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, she needed to prove her right to wield it as more than a Guardian.

How Ruby was going to do that, she didn’t know, but as long as she had her team, and the memories of those who couldn’t make to see today, she would find out eventually. She just needed to take it one step at a time.


	2. Scouting Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter put focus on Ruby and Weiss, so now we have some emphasis on Blake and Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how I posted the previous chapter on a Tuesday? Well, now this chapter's being posted on a Wednesday. *BOP*
> 
> I know, I know, hold your sarcastic gasps and dramatic fallings (and if autocorrect wouldn't fix my intentional mistake that'd be greaaaat).
> 
> So, I just want to clarify in case the question ever pops up: these aren't necessarily "connected" one-shots. They're part of the same universe, but these aren't posted in any chronological order - at least, that's not my intention.
> 
> Fair warning: I took a bit of liberty with the writing structure of this chapter and wrote it in present tense. I like the idea of writing in present tense, and I haven't done much of it until now. In fact, the first time I completed piece in present tense was for a creative writing class I took last semester in college; this would be the second time, and my first time publishing it. Who knows, you may get to see that other piece if I ever feel up to posting it.
> 
> Nevertheless, hopefully you guys find some enjoyment with this one. :)

“What’cha got?”

Blake jumps slightly (a lot) at the sudden intrusion in her perch. Leaves tickle at her skin as she backs away, throwing up her Hand Cannon to aim at whoever disturbed her scouting mission. Two yellow streaked arms fly up, a distinct whirring from one of the arms letting Blake know who exactly managed to sneak up on her.

“Whoa there cowboy, it’s me!” The intruder’s helmet is torn off in record time, revealing a large golden mane that Blake will never understand how it manages to fit in such a small compartment, lilac eyes that practically burn with mirth, and a lopsided grin that makes Blake feel warm. She swipes that last thought away though, letting her weapon fall to the side as she sighs in frustration.

“Yang, I’m trying to focus. The Vanguard trusted me with this mission, and I invited you to help in case I needed it, not to goof off.”

Blake does her best to glare through the helmet, angling the afternoon sun in a way that accentuates her disapproval at the Titan’s antics, but all she gets in a nonchalant shrug as Yang sets her helmet to the side, leaning over the railing and appraising the EDZ.

“Which you haven’t told me what for, by the way,” Yang muses, completely avoiding the irritation of her partner. Blake raises a hand, unsure of how to react, before lowering it and joining Yang at the perch, gazing out to where the Cabal and Fallen were engaging in a light skirmish, likely for territory.

The area Blake and Yang were overlooking was a previously uncontested sect of land that the Farm was hoping to secure in the aftermath of the Red War. Since Ghaul’s death, the Red Legion was in a frenzy to claim as much soil as possible, to establish as best of a defensive perimeter while politics in search of a new leader – however the Cabal actually do that, Blake is still researching – continued undisturbed.

The Fallen being the Fallen, they capitalized on the disorderly Cabal and worked to snatch as much territory as they could, simply to keep it away from the Red Legion, and recently have been taking down major sections that once held prominence to the planet destroyers.

“If I tell you will you actually help me?”

Yang flicks her hair in a way only she can, obscuring Blake’s right side where the Cabal are getting eviscerated by a sword Captain.

“Please, I’m helpful by just standing here.” Yang’s arms go wide, as big as the grin on her face. “Doesn’t everything seem more beautiful?”

Blake hums, stuffing it with enough noncommittal undertones that even Yang would understand. She returns to scanning the battlefield, and her eyebrows raise as she spots nothing but corpses of Red Legion over the expanse, and the Fallen beginning their prompt scavenging.

She hears Yang grumble at her lack of response, but Blake’s too busy scouring to pay attention. Her head begins to spin at how the Cabal died so quickly; even without a leader, Red Legion or not, Cabal were known for never surrendering, fighting tooth and nail until victory or death. Blake is positive the fight was even, the warring factions neck and neck, bullet for bullet, so what changed?

Blake draws from her memory, scanning back hours upon hours of material she captured. Weiss jokes that she should have been born a Warlock and not a Hunter with her love of books, keen mind, and her innate ability to hold enough information to rival Ikora. Blake knows Weiss is just teasing, but being compared to the Warlock Vanguard in such a prestigious manner always gets her flustered.

Her mind eventually compartmentalizes scenarios where the tide could have turned: first was when the Fallen began flanking with Marauder’s, but the Cabal had hunkered down a central area and drew them out. Next was the Vandals that covered the ridges, but their attention was on the Guardian duo when they secured the vantage point (Blake is still glad that they haven’t sent any reinforcements in response). Next is the sword Captain who-

A low, shuddering hum shatters Blake’s stream of consciousness. Yang is still next to her, pouting as she looks over the ridge with a bored gaze, unknowing of the chilling noise. Sweat begins forming on Blake’s back when she hears the slight _hiss_ of invisibility, her days as a Blade Dancer flowing back.

Finally the familiar screech of wind torn asunder by an incoming blade.

“Behind you!”

Blake doesn’t give Yang an opportunity to respond, shoving the blonde away. The Captain’s sword slices her arm, drawing a fountain of blood through her armor. Blake reels, almost throwing herself off the perch, saved only by her Ghost breathing life into her and prompting her to slide away.

Yang recovers, hands instantly crackling with Arc energy at the sight of Blake. Her lilac gaze burns a ferocious red as she glares the Captain down.

“Big mistake.” Her hands smash together, igniting the area in a fountain of Light, and Yang rushes forward, enveloped in Arc, and lands a cataclysmic punch through the Captain’s sternum, severing him into not two, not four, but sixteen pieces, the explosion of its Arc shield creating a chain reaction that implodes its armor and tears through its skin.

Pieces of the Captain rain on the battlefield, drawing the attention of the Fallen to their location. Yang stares every one of them down, an individual challenge and promise that each of them would suffer. There’s a scream in Blake’s ears that she recognizes from a Vandal, and suddenly there’s a torrent of Fallen weaponry firing at them.

Yang ducks, body still shimmering with the Light, and in one swift motion removes Blake’s helmet and grasps her cheeks, locking their eyes. Yang’s are still a fiery red, simmered with a tender care that heals Blake’s wound. The lopsided grin she loves returns to Yang’s face, one with a fierce determination.

“You good?” Her gentle tone is unbefitting of a Titan and makes Blake’s heart throb and the blood that slipped from her wound throw itself back into her body just to congest her face in a hot flush.

Like there isn’t a rainstorm of Arc surrounding them Blake takes a moment to appreciate Yang’s face, distantly hearing Weiss tease her or Ruby prod her to go for it, and she opens her mouth, only for any possible combination of words to tumble out like vomit.

“You’re right. Everything is beautiful when you’re around.”

Blake is one thousand percent positive that the energy running through them has nothing to do with the Light.

Yang looks away, sufficiently abashed. One of her hands leaves Blake’s face to curl through her locks, the bolts of energy framing her face and highlighting the fresh streak of red that has no connection with her eyes, as they’ve transitioned back to their summer lilac that Blake can smell when they look that soft.

It’s only when a near-silent sizzle scorches the concrete next to them that they’re back in a firefight. Yang holds her shotgun that her Ghost materialized for her, trailing her other hand down to grasp Blake’s. Blake does her best not to show how much she misses the touch on her face, squeezing back instead.

“You ready partner?” Yang asks the easiest question in the world, one that has Blake mimicking Yang’s grin, feeling her sniper in her free hand.

“Always.”

Thrumming with Arc energy, Yang clasps the shotgun to her back and leaps off the platform, holding her fists aloft as they gather nothing but pure Light. She slams into the ground, erupting the soil from within and creating new formations of land. Fallen are knocked into the air, and Blake tears them apart like she’s skeet shooting, landing her shots with deadly precision.

Their attention split between the living force of nature and her assassin compatriot, the Fallen are dismantled with brutal efficiency, ranks falling faster than what they did to the Cabal. Soon the battlefield is nothing but cinders and bodies strewn about not more than seven steps from each other. Yang cracks her neck and stretches her shoulders, and Blake has to wave off the smoke that trails off of Yang’s sundered armor as she joins her.

Yang attempts to wave with a cheeky grin, only to fall to a grimace and clutch her waist. Blake skips the rest of the distance, propping Yang on a rock face the Titan created in the brawl.

“You get way too into fighting sometimes,” Blake says good-heartedly, even if worry creeps in when Yang flinches.

“It’s kinda my job.” She smirks. “I _am_ a Titan after all.”

Blake stares her down with a neutral face. “Yes, you’re _titan_ -ically dumb.”

The world around them ceases as Yang stares gobsmacked at Blake, wide lilac eyes boring into her with an expression that dares her to repeat what she just said. Blake keeps her mouth in a thin line, though her insides are rolling with the desire to upturn her lips.

She understands why Yang loves making puns.

And Blake loves it even more when Yang’s mouth snaps shut in the brightest smile she’s ever seen, going beyond beaming and reminding Blake of the wave of pure Light the Traveler emitted when it awakened at the end of the Red War. It’s so powerful that Blake nearly falls due to the loss of blood in her legs as it takes its rightful place in her face, heating her from forehead to chin, with special attention to her ears.

Yang shakes her with one arm, demonstrating her Titan prowess. “Blake, that was amazing!” she roars with unfiltered, glorious laughter, the kind that can bloom flowers with a single echo. Blake joins in too, unable to keep her composure, and they dissolve into a symphonic mess that lasts for too long, and Blake is sure her cheeks are irreparable from laughing too hard, but it’s worth it hearing Yang’s melodic voice.

They eventually rest side-by-side as Yang’s Ghost heals her wound. It was light, sustained only by lowering her defenses to wipe out a contingent of Fallen that arose amid the chaos. It’s nothing like what she went through during the Red War, and Blake subtly wrings her hand with Yang’s when the memories return.

Yang barely spares her a glance and offers a soft squeeze, immediately understanding what she’s thinking about. They’ve been partners for too long for simple mental walls to stop them from achieving the bond they have now.

Blake does her best to forget Zavala’s warning about Guardian relationships; he won’t stop them, but they should at least know the dangers it poses, and Blake has long since committed it to memory when she scrutinized it with Weiss.

With the Red War over and the Traveler alive (again, supposedly; Blake wasn’t alive herself at the time when it gifted them the Light), perhaps it was high time Blake acted on her feelings for Yang. She knows Weiss is in a similar situation with their young leader. Perhaps they could meet up and discuss how they’ll go about it.

Yang’s voice cuts in through her thoughts, “You know, you still never told me what this mission was about.”

Blake offers her a wry smile as she recalls Yang eviscerating the sword Captain. “Actually, we were supposed to take down a high ranking Captain that was rumored to lead this assault.” Blake watches with obvious amusement as Yang tries to recall the battle, scrunching her face up in a cute way similar to Ruby that Blake and Weiss talk about sometimes.

Realization strikes, and Yang’s face unfolds like a blooming flower, and she begins laughing.

“Wait, wait,” Yang says through wheezes. “You mean to tell me that the Captain I turned into _pieces_ was our target?”

Blake offers a small smirk and a nod, and Yang dissolves into laughter once again, interrupted by the occasional small talk. They eventually lay there, watching the sun begin to set over the EDZ, and Blake huddles up closer to Yang, entwining their fingers as they rest in the small incline between their legs. It’s soft, despite the mesh and gloves they wear, and Blake cherishes the moment between them.

Blake decides at that moment in her head that she’s meeting with Weiss for their plan of action. Any chance she can experience this more is too good to pass up. The Red War taught her that – taught them all that: Guardian or not, life is precious, and it’s the little moments like these that prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my attempt at present tense turned out well. Like I mentioned, I'm not really acclimated to this particular style of writing. Don't be afraid to leave comments.


	3. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Pollination for everyone. Focus on Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, with some teasing White Rose, friendly Ladybug, and rivalry Freezerbros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, it's here. It's not Years of Lost Redux, but we have this, at least. I wrote about half of this a few weeks ago, and just finished this one up now. School's been kicking my ass, especially with the sudden influx of assignments as well as losing my job, so I've been taking it slow. I'm trying to find time to work on Years of Lost Redux, but please be patient.
> 
> Enough of that though. It was fun writing this chapter. I've got some of my own headcanons in here, as well as some actual lore about Fireteam RWBY. I hope you guys find that stuff interesting.
> 
> I will warn you that it may seem kinda jumpy, considering the content. It's playful, a tad serious, and all-around random.

“Again!”

Ruby complies, gathering her Arc Staff and charging forward. Weiss stands tall, cloaked in fire with translucent wings, the picture-perfect angel if Ruby has ever seen. She runs her staff in line with Weiss’ Dawnblade, and sparks and embers collide in a volatile mix. Weiss rushes back, trails of fire behind, and lashes out.

The scorching blade unleashes a streak of fire, barreling towards the Hunter. Ruby sidesteps it, Light guiding her every move. Weiss’ onslaught continues, and Ruby rushes, blocking, sliding, and dodging with expert agility. The world explodes around her, and she is nigh touched by the debris, her eyes only on Weiss.

Their weapons clash once more, and Ruby closes the distance to Weiss’ face, silver eyes glimmering in unconcealed joy. Arc energy dances off of her and mingles with Weiss’ Solar light, merging in a warm embrace.

“You’re improving, Ruby,” Weiss challenges, and Ruby grins, edging her hands forward more, shifting the weight of her weapon. Weiss gasps lightly, mouth perched open as fire flickers around it, before falling into a stern face Ruby recognizes, and the pressure suddenly increases against her staff.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Weiss.” Ruby’s words are laced with a taunt that Weiss complies with. She lurches back, trailing fire, and swings around, unleashing lash after lash of Solar. It screams to Ruby, surrounding her. Ruby grins, recognizing the attack, and leaps forward, only to catch herself on a stray blade. Ruby chokes, her Arc Staff slipping from her grasp as she tumbles, unable to collect herself before impacting face-first on the tiled floor.

There’s a chortling in the distance, close enough that if Ruby had enough energy, she would throw a Flux Grenade just to shut them up. As it stands though, Ruby can only feel the Light drain from her, the sizzling Arc energy that surrounds her dissipate into the air, and she’s gasping for breath.

“Good one Rubes!” Yang calls from the sidelines, her voice wavering in Ruby’s dazed ears. “You been practicing that one?”

Ruby groans, the only acceptable response, and collapses fully against the cool floor of the Crucible training center. The amplification of the Light available allowed them to harness their Supers for an extended period, but it quickly took a toll on the unprepared, and Ruby was one such, resulting in her misstep.

In one swift movement, the world lurches and she’s on her feet, dancing around as her feet try to find purchase. White hair flies in her face as she collides with Weiss, and suddenly her mouth is full of it.

“Get off me you dolt.” Ruby feels more than hears Weiss say that, distracted by the smell of the Warlock’s hair, and only just manages to stop tripping again as Weiss holds her at an arm’s length. Ruby unintentionally whines at the loss of warmth, and in her daze tries to reach for her partner again, only to be shoved unceremoniously to the waiting amusement of Blake and Yang.

Blake catches her and gently sets her down, thankfully away from Yang, who looks like a predator waiting to strike.

Or tease, in this case.

“I didn’t know this was how you guys trained,” Yang says in a lilt Ruby associates with death. “If we’re intruding, we can come back later. Just make sure not to overdo it with your Light.”

Ruby doesn’t know how Yang can turn the very embodiment of their existence into an innuendo, but then she remembers it’s Yang – the same Yang who openly challenged Shaxx to an arm-wrestling match.

It took a month for that room to be rebuilt.

Ruby and Weiss’ faces turn the former’s namesake, though the latter is probably more out of righteous indignation. From her spot at the center of the training room, Weiss radiates a thrum of Light, and Blake subtly shuffles her and the still not-all-there-Ruby away.

Weiss’ smirk could make the Hive crawl into their holes. “I see Yang just volunteered herself for the next session,” she says, carrying with it more threats than Ghaul could hope to obtain. Light begins to float around her in gentle wisps.

Yang purses her lips, staring the Warlock down, before a smirk crawls onto her features. “Aw, you wanna get your ass kicked already?” She kips up, sending reverberations through the Light infused ground. “If you wanted to end the training session early, all you had to do was ask.”

“I didn’t want to have to embarrass you too early in front of Ruby,” Weiss returns, flipping her ponytail haughtily.

Yang steps across from Weiss, rolling her shoulders and legs from any kinks gained from sitting down. Her grin is as bright as her hair. “You do that enough for the both of us princess.”

Ruby only realizes her headache is cleared when she gulps in the pure power radiating off her teammates, and her next inhale is more out of anticipation. Weiss and Yang are the oldest among the four, their resurrections dating back to the Dark Age, before the Tower, before the Vanguard, when Iron Lords battled the Warlords, and settlements were scattered and isolated – the closest authority figure could easily kill you for tribute as quickly as they grant you status among them.

Weiss was among one of the oldest clans of Guardians (before their namesake - then Risen), the Schnee clan, back when they ruled with an iron fist, whereas Yang was second in command to the Branwen Warlords. Their power, objectively, rivals most Guardians now, receiving honorary memberships among the elite for very different reasons.

Ruby feels so small, staring down the titans of her fireteam, humbled that she is their leader. Even Blake is silent in respect, head tilted in a classic pose from her time in the Trinary Star, the irony of which Ruby turns a blind eye to.

Yang and Weiss have finished their posturing, and Weiss is the first to crack, raising her hand. Particles of Void Light begin to coalesce, spinning and coiling into her open palm, twisting around in a violent tornado before she crushes it into her hand, squeezing the Void into her body.

Yang cracks her neck. “Busting out the big guns, are we?” She steps back a half-foot, twisting her body to the right. Her right arm is curled halfway, open hand outward. “I feel honored.”

The temperature rapidly rises, sparks of fire vibrating and fogging the wall wide window to her right. The open sky blurs into a watercolor.

Weiss flips her ponytail, specks of Void trailing off like drops of rain. “You should. People walked for months just to fall by my hand.”

Solar aligns with Yang’s frame now, thrumming and shivering, forming into a bright, orange sphere in her hand that rivals the sun in color. Finally, it evaporates, sizzling like smoke into the sky, and Yang straightens.

Purple and orange spin and spin, but unlike where Ruby’s Arc and Weiss’ Solar mixed with familiarity, this is volatile, compact, ready to release pent up energy. Ruby is vibrating like socks against the carpet, twitching involuntarily. Beside her, Blake is struggling to maintain her disposition, her own body shifting uncomfortably under the mesh. It’s unlikely that the occupants of the other training rooms do not feel this, pausing in their own training regimens to breathe in the pure intensity.

Where Weiss cracked and showed her hand, Yang went all in. All at once, she snapped back, lighting the world ablaze, Hammer of Sol solidifying in her grasp. Weiss holds a hand to her face, unfazed, and Yang charges, fist crackling.

In a haze of purple Weiss vanishes, appearing behind with a _pop_ powerful enough to shatter glass. Her body contorts, curling inward, Void spilling out and unfurling around her frame. Black holes form in her open hands, and she begins to float several feet into the air.

In a blink, Weiss appears in front of Yang. The Titan swings, misses as Weiss Blinks again, only to catch a Hammer in her face. Sparks explode, igniting the air with fireworks, and Weiss Blinks to retain her posture.

“I thought we were done with the games, Weiss,” Yang says, cocky and full of fire. She juggles the hammer in her grasp, staring down the Sunspot that Weiss smartly avoided.

Weiss holds a hand to her jaw, re-centering it, Void tickling her skin. “It’s only fair you get the first hit,” she says. "You won't get another one." Her body straightens, feet just inches off the floor. Ruby drinks it in with a shiver: Weiss is ethereal – where she was an angel in Daybreak, she is beautifully terrifying in Nova Warp, the incarnate of Death who leaves nothing in its wake.

Yang sizes her up like nothing, a Titan of every magnitude, Solar Light embracing her like a living, breathing flame. Her very aura could melt her opposition, and if that did not work, her gaze would turn them to ash. She is the wall, every facet of it, protective and destructive, and Ruby is privileged to see this.

Many Guardians could go their whole existence with only one section of Light at their fingertips: Arc, Solar, or Void. Many spend a thousand lives focusing it, crafting it to their will, their purpose, and will never truly reach mastery. To hear about a Guardian who has control of two founts, much less see one, is exclusive, rare – legendary. Ruby herself wields only her Arc Staff, where Blake stalks the night with Nightstalker, even harnessing Spectral Blades. Yang and Weiss, however, are the exception: Yang controls Solar and Arc, can move among them at will; while Weiss has command over Solar and Void and has recently begun delving into the eye of the storm, searching for a way to harness it into her fingertips.

Impressive will never be close to the word to describe her friends, and once more, Ruby is humbled to even be in the same room as them, call them her friends – her family.

Two of whom are currently beating the crap out of each other.

Weiss has held to her promise: Yang has not hit her more than once. She dances with grace and poise, Blinking in and out, expression calm, almost bored, but respectful of her fellow Guardian. Yang's Sunspots dot the area in a ring of fire, preventing Weiss from closing in too deep, and the Titan at the epicenter.

Suddenly, Weiss is above Yang, upside down, the curve of her arm barely visible if not for the bright Void pulsing from her fist. She throws her hand out, and a dozen orbs of condensed Light explode outward. Yang jumps back, lingering Solar Light fizzling from the overpowering Void. The Handheld Supernova crashes into the ground, sending a shock wave that cuts Ruby’s face and hair. She nearly collapses, arms flailing, only to be saved by Blake, her own hair disheveled.

Ruby can’t help the giggle that escapes, pointing to Blake’s hair when she raises an eyebrow. Blake rolls her eyes and shoves Ruby back, resisting a smirk only when a collision rips apart their ears.

The red and black duo turn their attention back to what was supposed to be training, only to catch Yang’s hands clasping Weiss’ arms in a tight hold. Solar Light flicks and gnaws against the Void, their little war going on under the glares of their wielders.

“Gotcha,” Yang says, smirk in tongue and face.

Weiss scoffs. “Grabbing does not equate to hitting, you brute. Now let me go.”

“Nope,” Yang says, lips popping. “Not until you admit defeat.”

Weiss struggles against the overpowering grip; she never has been as physically fit as her peers, something she privately laments about, cursing her previous life (she got a neat rapier out of the deal though).

Yang’s smirk never dissipates, though her Sunbreaker, even to Ruby’s eyes, has diminished slightly, and she opens her mouth to say something, only to be gestured silent by Blake. She looks over to Blake in confusion, only to see a grin growing ever so slowly, amber eyes glowing with mischief. Ruby opens her mouth in silent realization, and giggles, joining Blake as they count down the seconds.

Yang eventually notices, only when the Void licks her eyes. She glances down at her arms, seeing them encompassed in purple, then back at Weiss, whose face is as smug as when they first met.

“Clever bi-”

She’s cut off rather quickly by the explosion, expelling outward in a sphere of translucent purple. Unable to resist, Yang flies with it, crashing into spare armor attached by hooks on the wall, groaning over the hum of Light. Weiss lands softly, twirling before striking a pose.

Then she’s tackled by Ruby, who’s already blubbering, and it’s all she can do to not be thrown to the ground by the vibrating girl.

“That was soooo cool Weiss,” she squealed, silver eyes glimmering like the moon. “You have to show me how you did that. How much power did it take? How long did you take to learn it? Youresocoolandawesomeandprettyand-”

Ruby abruptly stops, finally noticing her arms are securely locked around Weiss, who more resembled a board than her normal, prim self. She sees the pink decorating Weiss’ pale face, and Ruby soon mirrors it as what she said catches up to her brain. However, her arms remained secure around her teammate, Void residue latching to Ruby and tickling her face.

Only when Yang’s chortling starts again do they separate – well, when Weiss remembers she has some semblance of strength and shoves Ruby away, who drops to the floor willingly, left staring at the ceiling in a silent plea to swallow her whole.

“You know Weiss, if you wanted to show off to Ruby, all you had to do was ask.”

Weiss releases an undignified noise, and the Void returns to her as she marches over to the Titan. Yang makes a similar noise, mocking or not, no one is sure, and limps behind Blake, who looks completely out of place being Yang’s sudden meat shield.

“Blake, help,” Yang says, a very obvious teasing lilt in her voice, “Weiss is embarrassed!”

Weiss steps in front of Blake, meeting her eyes with a steely gaze that puts the color in Ruby’s eyes to shame. Blake looks contemplative for a moment, just one, then sidles to the side, exposing Yang, who looks absolutely betrayed, hands grasping out in a plea. She almost looks genuinely terrified.

Blake, however, is already walking towards Ruby, not even noticing Yang’s face. “You lost,” is all she says as she scoops Ruby up, who immediately hides her red face in the shoulder of her friend, “now you have to pay the consequences.”

She begins walking to the door, ignoring the violent thrum of energy that Weiss emits and shakes her ears. Before she leaves, she tilts her head back to the white and yellow duo, the former reaching to grasp at the latter’s throat.

“We’ll be in the cafeteria when you’re done, Weiss.” All she hears is a noncommittal grunt that Weiss would later say was a hum (Weiss never grunts, after all), before exiting the room.

The next noise is a terrified scream that eventually becomes the rumor of a haunting as Blake and Ruby walk down the hall, most assuredly not spreading the rumors themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ladybug. It's my second favorite ship. It goes White Rose, Ladybug, Bumbleby, and then Freezerburn. While I love Weiss and Yang's characters, being my favorite, my ability to write their ship is tremendously horrible, but we'll see if I'm able to get better at it. I'm still pretty fresh at getting back into writing after all.
> 
> I hope you also liked the mix of my headcanons and lore tie-in. In case you don't know about Warlords, I recommend looking them up. It'll help your understanding a little bit. If you do know about them, come on, you can't tell me that Raven wouldn't be a Warlord leading her own troupe of fellow Warlords, especially when the Iron Lords arose, as well as the Schnee clan, for different reasons obviously.
> 
> I hope the inclusion of the Trinary Star also peaked some interests (once again, look them up if you don't know; search "Cult of the Trinary Star"). I actually remember first seeing that Hunter cloak the Speaker sold back in Destiny 1, and it's stuck with me ever since. I'm sure you can guess what that means for Blake, being a former member. ;) I actually had greater plans for the Trinary Star in my original DestinyxRWBY story, and their implementation will be very similar in this series of one-shots, almost down to the bone (get it? "bone"? I'm so funny).
> 
> Alright, I've rambled enough. As always, leave a comment; leave kudos; heck, bookmark it if you want. One of the bookmarkers of this story actually wrote a story I love, and let me tell you, a little (a lot) of fangirling happened, so I'm really glad you enjoy this. :D That goes to everyone else as well. :)


	4. Journey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby introspection. After receiving a chilling message from the Tree of Silver Wings by the Darkness, Ruby pauses to reflect on her life thus far, and the important people she met that helped her reach this point.
> 
> I'll let you see which characters are here yourself.
> 
> Also, spoilers for the "final" version of the Interference mission. Like, literally in the first sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond Light releases in 10 days and counting. In my own way of celebration, I'll be posting a quick series of chapters as a way of preparation. I wanted to post this last week, but things got busy and I only just recently finished it. I will have it all posted before Beyond Light launches, however, even if it kills me.
> 
> (It will)
> 
> Also...
> 
> BY ALL ACCOUNTS I HAVE MANAGED TO PUBLISH THIS ON HALLOWEEN! WESTERN TIME ZONE FOR THE WIN! WOO!
> 
> *mhm* Happy birthday Ruby. And happy Halloween to you all

“ _Ancient power awaits you on Euro_ _p_ _a_.”

The words remained on loop in her head. Eris had stared at her in quandary, curious of her intentions, and Ruby could not provide her with the answer she sought. Perhaps Eris knew already; perhaps she knew Ruby could not answer and did only so to pick at her brain.

It made leaving the Tree of Silver Wings hollow as the tree itself.

She looked upon the skyline of the Tower, down to the Last City, and up to the Traveler, where the blue and purple lights of the natural world highlighted its cracked facade, exposing strenuous lines akin to the foundation of a house.

She plucked her Ghost from its stasis, and it gently glided around her, humming in waves that Ruby relaxed to, like a soft song she always had in the background when she tweaked with her weapons. It allowed her relief, respite, a moment to sit and think.

And so she did.

She thought about her second chance at life, pulled from the skeletons in the Cosmodrome, clawing her way through the wreckage as the Fallen chased after her like she was their next meal. She thought about when she first met Summer and Yang, in those moments staring down the Baron, those moments where Ruby thought she would die before she could live again.

_She stared, horrified. It towered over her with a hulking frame, with horns that made it appear a devil, glowing red, unblinking lights drilled into its mask. Its roar disintegrated her bones, left her a puddle in its wake. The fire at the end of its shotgun heated her through her shattered armor and melted her skin._

_She cried behind her helmet. Just hours ago she lived again, free from the dark abyss of death. Now the reaper was knocking, demanding her return, and no was not an answer she could give._

_How could life be so cruel to her? She felt so young, so free, even with rusted bones and creaking muscles. She had laughed, joyous and cheerful, at being able to move, and now she could only choke and scream and plead._

_Then two angels tore through the wall, unleashing a torrent of energy and a hellfire of bullets, and all she could do was watch with a detached interest as screams pelted her ears, blood splattered on her body, soaking through her clothes, and her body rumble with each crunch by the newcomer._

_Eventually, it ended, and she was free again – she was free! But why could she not move? Why was she still trembling?_

_She was still screaming, she finally realized, when the hand clasped onto her back began to rub, gentle up and down motions, and her throat finally caved, as did she. She fell into the embrace of her savior, breathing ragged, broken gasps. Her quaking ceased, inch by inch, until her twitching body finally stilled in respite._

“ _Are you alright?” they asked softly, voice crackling._

No, _she thought, nodding anyway. The motions continued, like they knew she was lying, and she was okay with that._

“ _Do you have a name_ _?” The voice carried a soft undertone, lifting her from the edge. She shook her head; it still felt like jagged claws dragged down the flesh of her throat._

_She heard an indistinct whirring, a gentle hum that vibrated in waves. It soothed her, and she collapsed more easily into the security of her savior’s arms._

“ _Ah,” she heard, “you’re_ _the_ _new Guardian, aren’t you?” The voice took a lighter lilt, one that made her chuckle dryly. She coughed._

“ _Hey, hey,” the voice said again, “take it easy. Here,_ _let me_ _get some water for you.”_

_She felt the warmth escape her, and all at once, her body slipped. She lurched blindly, eyes still coated in darkness, too afraid to open them a_ n _d_ _see it was all a dream, and grabbed at the person’s arm. She heard a noise of surprise, and she tugged again._

“ _I’m right here,” they said, warm and light. “I’_ _ve got you.” A hand rubbed up and down her shredded armor, pushing through the mesh with ease. “Yang, could go grab some water please?”_

“ _Sure thing_ _Sum,” a new voice sounded, much more boisterous, but not overly so. Footsteps echoed, signaling their departure._

_The hand on her back continued to rub in slow circles, the other hand wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close. She acquiesced eagerly, content swimming through her trembling frame. Slowly, the quaking died under the gentle touch, and her adrenaline drained completely into fatigue. She began to nod off under the caress, and for a moment, she felt at peace._

“ _I got the water,” the second voice rebounded._

_She nearly jumped, flashes of the creatures ambushing her returning, their snarls and growls reverberating and distorting. Her body shivered once, twice, before she relapsed. She didn’t cry – her throat was too dry to do so – but her mouth fell open into a series of breathless gasps, punctuated by airy screams that died off as soon as they picked up._

“ _Shh, shh,”_ _the first voice (she failed to recall their name amidst her panicking)_ _said, gentle lilt like blooming flowers. “_ _It’s alright, little one. You’re safe, I promise.”_ _The touches resumed, and a soft hum filled her ears over the_ _deafening_ _white noise._ _It mingled with the whir of her Ghost, which returned as it tried to calm her with a full-body scan aimed to quell her nerves, a trick he had done when he first revived her._

_After a minute of constant humming by the voice, mixed with the operatic accompaniment of her Ghost, she managed to relax again, meshing with the embrace provided._

“ _Yang,” Sum (she remembered!) said softly, a warm breeze rolling up her spine, “apologize, please.”_ _Their_ _voice took a hard edge at the end, all traces of the person who held her so gently gone._

_She faintly heard Yang grumble and sputter in what she presumed from embarrassment. Unable to stop herself, she giggled, but it came out dry and cracked, and she coughed once. She heard Yang_ _falter again, and the tightened grip that followed led her to believe Sum had something to do with it._

“ _Sorry,” Yang mumbled. “Didn’t mean to scare ya like that.” Her ears twitched as the dirt shifted. “Are you okay to drink some water?”_

_Her throat was drier than the dirt she resurrected on, but the grip she had on her savior was too consuming to let go. She simply tightened her grip on the person, unsure and unwilling to say any more. A huff followed, and the hand that rested on the small of her back patted her._

“ _I’m not going anywhere,” Sum said, chuckling. “Besides,_ _it’s rude to_ _not_ _say ‘thank you’ to the people who help you._ _”_

_While her flush was mitigated by the cool armor of Sum, it didn’t feel any less present. Finally, she sighed and, with a gentle prod by Sum, finally unlatched herself._ _Her arms went ridged without the constant pressure of another body. Sum methodically soothed her as she peeled away, until she stood ramrod, the only reminder of where she was behind the darkness of her shut eyelids the constant murmur of Sum’s presence and the continuous whirring of her Ghost._

_Unconsciously, her arms bent outward, fingers wiggling in search of security. She felt like a child right now, searching for her lost mother. Her left hand found purchase in a light grip, following by light laughter._

“ _See?” Sum said. “Still here. Yang?”_

_After a moment’s pause, her right hand found comfort as well. The new presence holding her right hand felt different than Sum’s: Texture-wise, it felt similar –_ _she_ _realized it was probably armor, like hers – but this had a tighter, more determined grasp, one of solidarity in contrast to Sum’s safety._

“ _The big bad wolf ain’t here anymore,” Yang said teasingly. “We got ya.”_

_She_ _breathed, no longer a jagged gasp that struck her throat, but light and free._

_She was free._

_She_ _slowly opened her eyes, flinching as they adjusted to the piercing light. Two silhouettes materialized, with outstretched limbs connecting to her hands. She blinked, and color returned: On her left, a beautiful mix of red and silver, black trimmings along a_ _slim, form-fitting armor. A sheer white cape with a deep red inner portion billowed with the light wind slipping through the cracked building; on her right, a blazing yellow that rivaled the sun in saturation – hair, she noted, when it swayed with her adjusting posture. Her armor burned a deep gold with black and brown trimmings, wrapping around in an appealing mix._

_She blinked multiple times, and the colors finally mixed into shapes, and those into appearances. Sum wore a warm, brilliant smile, with a clean face that accentuated her dazzling silver eyes. Her red and black shoulder-length hair swayed as she did, tilting her head in amusement. Yang had an easy grin, as bright as her hair, with lilac eyes that pierced her._

_She realized her mouth was open when Yang started chuckling, and she snapped it shut, flushing._

“ _I think you blinded her Yang,” Sum said, gently tugging at her left hand in a show of humor. Yang huffed, pulling her free hand from her waist and_ _gently flipped her red-tipped locks with it_ _._

“ _Me?” Yang said, incredulous. “Look at you. You look like her twin!”_

“ _All the more reason to keep you safe from her.”_

“ _Me?” Yang gasped. “I’ll have you know that Shaxx recommended me to train those recruits with the utmost confidence.”_

“ _True,” Sum mused. “And remind me: what happened after the fact?” Her smile twisted into a smug grin, and if she wasn’t so flustered at the attention, she would have laughed at Yang’s face._

_Yang visibly paused, her body freezing up and her jaw-dropping. She closed it a moment later. “He, uh…” she said, “He_ _suspended_ _me from the training center after I burned it down.”_

_She did laugh at that. She had no idea who Shaxx was, but the hot blush visible on Yang’s face pushed her past her embarrassment. That grabbed the attention of both Sum and Yang, and she stone-lipped, squirming in place._

_Sum gently squeezed her hand, spreading a calming sense of warmth through her body. “Don’t stop on our account,” she said. “Your voice is lovely.” She paused, kneeling to pick up a bottle of water. “You should drink this though – so you can properly thank us finally.” A wink followed as she accepted the water bottle, reluctantly releasing their hands to do so._

_She had to stop herself from gulping the whole bottle down in one swipe and settled for three-fourths instead. She gasped as the cool liquid revitalized her, and with a small nod and smile, she gave Sum back the bottle_ _._

_A_ _moment of concentration passed, neither party speaking. Sum dragged a finger over her chin in contemplation._

“ _Cayde’s going to want to meet her,” Sum said. “It’s been a while since we had a Guardian from the Cosmodrome.”_ _It must have been obvious that she was confused because Yang jutted a finger out to where her Ghost hummed beside her._

“ _You’re a new Guardian,” Yang said, “so we need to help you back to the Tower so we can get you acquainted.”_

“ _That’s right,” her Ghost said. “It’s why we tried to get here, but the Fallen cornered us before we could.”_

_S_ _he nodded slowly, letting the information mull in her head. Suddenly, Yang grinned, pulling her into a one-armed embrace. She squeaked._

“ _Good thing we got here when we did. You’re just an adorable one, aren’t you?”_

“ _Le_ _f_ _g_ _h_ _o_ _o_ _h_ _f me,” she said, her voice muffled by the blinding armor in her face._ _It still sounded rough, but the water helped._

_Yang gasped, and she stumbled back from the sudden freedom. She managed to save herself from toppling over, and tilted her head in confusion as Yang gazed at her with wide eyes._

“ _She even sounds like you,” Yang squealed, turning to Sum. “Did we stumble on an alternate dimension version of yourself?”_

_Sum blinked, then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You hang out with Nora too much,” she grumbled, ignoring the blonde’s dramatic gasp._ _Instead, she faced her, face pinched in concentration, before smiling._

“ _You said you didn’t have a name yet, right?”_

“ _No,” she said. “At least, I can’t remember a name.”_

“ _Yes.” Sum nodded. “That happens when you’re reborn as a Guardian. You can’t remember anything from your past life.”_

_She paled briefly, glancing over to her Ghost. It appeared to nod._

“ _Well,” Sum said, trailing off. She scratched her cheek, and a silly grin formed. “If it’s alright, could… could I name you?”_

_She and Yang looked at her, the former in confusion, the latter in shock. Said shock, however, twisted into amusement which only furthered the embarrassed look on Sum’s face. She even flung her cloak over her head, pinching it to hide her embarrassment. Yang started laughing, loud enough that she thought she heard birds squawking in the distance._

“ _O-oh,” Yang gasped, “Oh my Traveler. You don’t mean-”_

“ _Atchchch,” Sum said, throwing her hands over Yang’s mouth. It did little to dissuade the amusement that rolled off Yang’s lilac eyes in droves. Suddenly, Sum’s eyes widened, and she threw her hands back like they touched fire. Yang smirked, licking her lips playfully._

_She turned to her, bending slightly. “Don’t tell anyone,” Yang stage-whispered, “But she has this book that’s supposed to be from her past life, and apparently she named her dau-”_

“ _That’s enough out of you!” Sum yelled, grabbing Yang by the scruff of her armor and yanking her back several feet. She blinked at the displa_ _y,_ _watching as the red in Sum’s face rival her own hair (both of theirs, actually)._

_As much as she didn’t want to offend her savior, a giddy feeling pooled in her stomach, and her cheeks twitched with the urge to grin. Instead, she cleared her throat._

“ _What was it you wanted to ask me?” she said, hoping none of her amusement bled through. Sum’s face reignited, and she took several attempts to clear her own throat._

“ _If it was alright with you, I_ thought _of a name I figured would fit.” The strained smile on Sum’s face did her no favors, but she humored her anyway, nodding her consent. Sum breathed a sigh of relief. Yang, thankfully, sat back, much of the merriment in her eyes cooled to a respectable level._

_Well, as respectable as she already believed was her limit._

“ _I think Ruby would fit you well,” Sum said gently, all traces of her embarrassment gone._

_She paused, letting the name roll over in her head. She found it surprising how much she was happy with it, how easy it was to accept it. Like it was made for her._

_She looked up at Sum and Yang, noticing the looks of tension and concern on their faces._

_She smiled._

“ _I like it,” Ruby said._

_Sum’s face lit up, and the joy could hardly be contained. Yang held no such reservations, crossing over in quick strides to pull Ruby into a full glomp._

“ _Welcome aboard Ruby,” Yang said genially. “I’m Yang, like Sums there said.”_

_Sum smiled. “My name is Summer. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ruby.” Summer’s smile was much more than the amicable grin of Yang. It held so much more behind her lips, too much for Ruby to dissect. Instead, she returned the smile, and the warm, giddy feeling returned once again._

“ _It’s nice to meet you,” Ruby said. A moment passed as she remembered something. “Thank you.”_

The door echoed loudly three times, pulling Ruby from her thoughts. In a small flourish, her Ghost disappeared. She ignored the small chill as she called, “Come in!”

The door cracked open, light flooding into the dark room. Brilliant blond hair followed, and Yang probably had to tilt her body a bit to not accidentally push the door open more.

“Hey there sis,” she greeted. “Sum was asking if you wanted to head down to the ramen stand before she has to leave.”

Ruby smiled. “Sure. It was getting boring anyway.”

Yang snorted, dipping into the room more. She was dressed in a long-sleeved yellow shirt and gray sweat pants. Her robotic arm flashed in the moonlight.

“I know that feeling,” Yang grumbled. “Zavala’s got everyone on standby – preparing for a mass excursion, Sum’s said.” She sighed, rubbing her robotic hand against her forehead. “Said she’s got some information for us about that.”

Ruby nodded, already throwing on her red cape over her black muscle shirt and clipping on her combat boots over her brown tights.

“The Darkness is getting closer,” Yang said once they entered the hallway. Ruby blinked as she adjusted to the artificial light.

“Mhm,” Ruby said, stretching her arms. Not many Guardians littered the halls this late. Those that did were alone, mulling to themselves or trying to get some space. They waved to those they passed. “What do you think?”

Yang shrugged, flexing her metal digits. “I think Eris is worrying too much.”

Ruby snorted. “When have you never thought that?” Yang grinned easily, mussing Ruby’s hair with only a bit of banter in return. Behind her humor though, Ruby saw the concern, saw it festering. She was worried too, she had to admit. The Darkness’ message returned to her.

“ _Ancient power awaits you on Europa._ ”

“Hey, Yang?”

“Yeah, sis?”

“What do you know about Europa?”

Yang faltered in her steps briefly, gazing at Ruby with a raised brow. When Ruby shrugged, Yang rubbed her chin in thought.

“Other than the long lost colony, I’m not too sure. Why do you ask?”

Ruby shook her head. “Nothing really. Just throwing out ideas.” Yang regarded her with a curious stare, but she shrugged again, showing indifference. Yang nodded slowly, and they returned to a quiet walk.

Ruby really wasn’t sure about it, honestly, but something kept bugging her about it.

Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out longer than I imagined; three thousand words, and this is only part one. Anyways, I'm sure you guys can see where this is going. I'm sure you've also noticed by now that Ruby is in fact "our Guardian," the one who awoke in the Cosmodrome. To be fair, I did say that these one-shots were in no way connected by any logical sense of reasoning, I guess besides this multi-part section, but this is a special occasion anyway.
> 
> I'm also sure you guys have noticed my nods to RWBY canon, and can put two and two together now. Was it mainly meant for a funny moment? Yes. Did I already do it with Weiss? Yes. Did I do it again because happy family? Abso-fucking-lutely.


	5. Journey Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though her time with Summer and Yang helped, Ruby still has to bring her information about the Darkness directly to Zavala. Luckily, Blake catches her before she leaves, and they have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> Spoilers continue about the final version of Interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here, and I am excited. I've been really going in on writing the past few weeks because I've been trying to get ahead on homework. Yes, that includes Years of Lost, but I'm trying to take that slow with some of my plans shifting on that.
> 
> Outside of that though. I tried to feature something I admittedly have been lacking in my writing. You'll see it when you get to it. I hope you enjoy.

When the next morning arrived, Ruby felt much better mentally than she did yesterday. The questions the Darkness had provided her still weighed heavily, but the amicable time she had with Summer and Yang had alleviated her of the stress that came with overthinking.

She smiled as she stretched, calling her Ghost to inform her of any updates while she prepared for the day. There were still no new scouting missions available for pickup; Summer had said that the information Ruby provided to Eris was translated to Zavala post-haste, and as such he wanted to meet with her personally for anything new. Thankfully, Eris had dissuaded Zavala from meeting with Ruby immediately, understanding her plight that came with the task she had been forced to accomplish.

To have defeated Nokris not once, but twice (thrice actually, with the help of her fire team during a momentary resurrection on his behalf), the necromancer having found purchase under two different Worm Gods – it was exhausting.

Summer and Yang acted as a displacement from her duties, providing her a long needed respite from the oncoming threat.

Duty still called, however, and Zavala wouldn't wait any longer.

Fixing her armor and tightening her cloak, she exited the bathroom, blinking in surprise as she spotted Blake speaking with her Ghost. Even though she was quiet in shutting the door, Blake’s unnatural hearing alerted her to Ruby’s presence before she did, smiling lightly in greeting.

“Good morning Ruby,” she said.

“Morning Blake,” Ruby returned slowly, still processing her appearance. “When did you get here?”

“While you were in the shower.” She pointed to the open window Ruby failed to notice. “Your door was locked, and you didn’t answer to my knocking.”

Ruby laughed lightly; only Blake would go through the most windy path possible instead of waiting. “Fair,” she conceded. “What are you doing here though? I thought you’d be with Yang.”

It was always a safe guess to assume Blake would spend time with Yang. They were practically inseparable after dealing with the Trinary Star. Even with all that time gone by, Blake’s face still heated slightly, a faint pink pigment decorating her otherwise pale skin.

“She needed to talk with Tai,” she said, face falling slightly. “It seemed important, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Ruby nodded knowingly. Summer told them yesterday that Tai was trying to get in contact with Raven through Qrow. It appeared Yang wanted to hear what happened from the source. It was understandable; Yang and Raven hadn’t seen much of each other since Yang was accepted as a Guardian under Summer. Ruby never heard the story about what happened, as Yang was tight-lipped about her former leader, and Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow respected her wishes; but, she had to admit her curiosity about their downfall.

Ruby’s lips quirked into a small, consoling smile. “Her loss then,” she said. “Care to join me?”

Blake chuckled at the cheeky comment, consenting with a nod. She followed Ruby out of her quarters, gliding down the well-lit hallway of one of the many apartment blocks for Guardians who stuck close to the Tower. The rooms were usually occupied by Guardians who handled business directly with the Vanguard or preferred the seclusion. After the Red War, most Guardians who could accept their missions and bounties easily from their Ghost spent more time in the Last City, preferring the clustered life that only the city could provide.

The Red War changed many things, most notably the compassion of many who realized their own mortality and of those around them.

“Where are you heading?” Blake asked, shattering the silence. Ruby jutted her chin down the hallway, past the mingling Guardians who wore smiles and contented looks and to the elevator.

“Zavala wanted to speak to me personally about what I saw on Io,” she said softly as to not draw attention. Zavala wanted the meeting kept under the radar before he and Ikora could make a decision. With Blake’s hearing, however, she picked it up easily, nodding once as she scanned the premises.

“I got a bit of it from Yang yesterday,” Blake mused, “But I take it you haven’t told her the whole story yet.”

Ruby shook her head, feeling her hair tickle her jaw. The slight chill from yesterday returned, slipping under her mesh and shooting up and down her skin. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Yang – there was no one she trusted _more_ actually – but Ruby still had yet to make heads or tails of the Darkness’ message.

That cold, sterile room of muted gray; Hive, Fallen, Cabal, and Guardians made of crumbled stone idolizing the floating pyramid ship like it was some sort of deity; the Darkness using her Ghost like a wire to transmit its warning, its plea, its promise to her, guiding her to Europa. For what purpose was _she_ the one called to? Why was _she_ trusted with its message?

She felt like screaming.

She almost did when she felt a hand brush against her shoulder, the slight pressure of her armor cluing her. She started, jumping back a step, staring at Blake with wide eyes. Outwardly, Blake’s expression remained calm, but the flash of emotion in her amber eyes indicated anything but.

Ruby’s expression calmed in short order, a small smile inking out at the subtle worry. Blake had never been too good at expressing herself, relying on others to pull her emotions from her. It was why she and Yang fit so well, acting as contradictions of the other while simultaneously fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

“Are you alright?” Blake asked quietly.

Ruby’s smile widened. “Yeah, I am. Just lost in thought.” She punctuated the comment with a chuckle, but it did little to dissuade the glimmer of emotion peeling out to Blake’s lips as they pulled taut. Where Blake had been lacking in expressing her own emotions, she made up for it in her ability to read someone else’s like a book, a past time she often undertook during downtime (sometimes on mission).

Yang called it stalking. Blake called it people watching.

Ruby knew it was futile. Her shoulders sagged, and she shrugged. “There’s a lot going on,” she said. “It feels like it’s going too fast, like there’s no time to sit down and digest it.”

Blake nodded sagely. “It certainly feels like it’s building to something – like we’re about to reach the climax of a plot.” She paused, speaking and moving. “Maybe there’s a twist hidden in the cracks – like a trail of subtle clues that will become obvious when the time is right.” She turned towards Ruby, grasping her shoulders. “Eris was able to read between the lines. Can you tell me where she is? We have to talk about what the Darkness wanted us to understand. Maybe we can trade notes on keywords and phrases, search synonyms and definitions and find context clues within those. And maybe-”

“Blake!” Ruby interrupted, laughing louder than she should have this early. “You’re rambling.” As amusing as seeing Blake in her own bubble was, she tended to go off track at a pace that even she was jealous of.

Blake blinked, eyes clearing, as if she was suddenly aware of her state of being. She quickly released her tight grip on Ruby’s shoulders. She stepped back, mouth agape like a flopping fish. She clapped her mouth shut and worried her lip, twisting her hands together as she titled her head down. “Sorry.”

Ruby held back the giggle only just, feeling the rumbling in her throat. She stepped forward and cautiously slipped her hand between Blake’s as they grasped at air, and Blake instinctually clamped them over the proffered limb. “It’s okay Blake,” Ruby said, smiling, squeezing lightly. “Thank you. I needed that.”

Blake appeared to accept the subtle shift in focus, nodding slowly. Her face neutralized, and Ruby had to hide a pout. She didn’t blame Blake for falling back into familiar ground; it was only in recent memory when she left her shell and expressed herself more easily.

Still, Blake was miles beyond their first meeting. Even with the tension, Ruby could only recall it with fondness, and she hoped Blake did too.

“ _I’m not too sure about this Yang,” Ruby said, her voice as small as she was: hunched over, trying to downplay her presence behind the cloak gifted to her by Summer._

_She had only recently mastered her ability to summon her Arc Blade after confronting the Devil Baron that had nearly killed her before, if not for Yang and Summer’s intervention. Most of her patrols and missions since then featured either one or both of them, the only two people she knew well out of the slew of Guardians she met since arriving in the Tower. She had been forced to get to know Cayde-6, the Exo Hunter Vanguard, but outside of her required interactions, she stuck close to Yang and Summer when provided._

_Now, two months since her rebirth, and Summer out on a mission with some men named Taiyang and Qrow, Yang signed her up for a scouting mission in the Cosmodrome._

_Without her consent, and with someone she didn’t know._

_Yang casually threw an arm over her shoulder as if she didn’t sign Ruby’s death warrant herself._

“ _There’s no need to be afraid Rubes,” the Titan teased. “I know this girl from a few missions we did in the past. She has yet to kill me, so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”_

_Ruby turned to Yang, appalled. “How is that supposed to make me feel better?” she hissed between chattering teeth. Yang merely laughed._

“ _Because it’s easier to count how many people_ don’t _want to kill me.”_

_Ruby blinked at the confusing explanation, but her retort was swallowed as Yang excitedly pointed ahead. “There she is! Let’s go meet her.” The arm around Ruby’s shoulder fell to her wrist and the world around her jerked as Yang pulled her forward._

_The woman in question leaned against the wall of the hallway they traversed, holding a book close to her face. Her deep black hair fell in waves down to her mid-back, complimentary colored armor obscuring where the plating ended and where the mesh began, but obviously light enough for the casual posture to not be an issue. Ruby noted the glint of amber peeking over the similarly colored book, a detail she almost missed if not for the twitch in her and Yang’s direction._

“ _Hello~” Yang sing-songed, waving a hand dramatically. Ruby_ felt _the resignation seep off the amber-eyed woman, topped off with the slightest shift in her hand holding the book. In a flourish it snapped shut, stowed away in a compartment that Ruby couldn’t see._

“ _Branwen,” she greeted, amicably enough. Yang visibly twitched, her smile becoming slightly more strained as she stopped mere feet away. Ruby glanced between them, breathing restricted by the rapidly strung air. It coiled around her like a knot, and she shuffled uncomfortably on the balls of her feet. Her mouth worked in a series of dry pops, endeavoring to say something to dissuade the staring contest from escalating._

_Yang reacted first, flipping her hair with her free hand and resting it against her hip, her fingers pressing into a fist. “Kitty’s still got some fight still,” she said, mouth twisting to a smirk. “And here I thought you got declawed.”_

_The woman’s impassiveness remained, obfuscating any easily recognizable response. However, Ruby caught a shimmer behind her amber pupils. It lasted a mere moment; in a blink, Blake’s face returned to passivity, and it left Ruby unsure that she saw it correctly._

_The tension evaporated following the exchange, and Ruby could breathe a little easier. She found herself wondering if what Yang said about the amount of people wanting her dead was true. She felt Blake scan her from head to toe, and Ruby had to suppress a full-body shiver._

“ _Is this my partner for the mission?” she asked, turning back to Yang, who nodded._

“ _Yep, this is our freshest meat, Ruby-”_

“FRESHEST MEAT”? _Ruby thought._

“ _-_ _Summer and I found her in the Cosmodrome._ _She needs to get out more, and I figured you’d be the best bet.”_

Just tell her my deepest fears why don’t you? _Ruby whined._

“ _So your plan was to pawn her off on me?” the woman asked. “I’m touched_ _Branwen_ _, truly.”_

“ _Anything for you Blakey,” Yang chirped, ignoring_ _the_ _eye roll in response. “Ruby, meet Blake, the person who I told you wouldn’t kill me.”_

_Blake rolled her eyes, again, and once more Ruby saw a small glimmer flash amidst the backlight of her pupils. “_ _If all you do is plan on unloading your cargo on me, I may have to reconsider that.”_

_Ruby felt she should have taken more offense to that, but the way Blake stared her down left her paralyzed._

“ _We should get going, or Branwen here will keep us for hours,” she said curtly, before twisting and sauntering down the hall. Ruby stared in blank confusion before Yang pushed her forward._

“ _Better not keep her waiting,” Yang said. “Kitties get feisty when they’re bored.” With a wink,_ _she turned the opposite direction, leaving Ruby alone. The fresh Hunter rubbed her forehead with a sigh, wondering what Yang signed her up for. Steadying her breath, she marched after Blake, doing her best to keep her feet steady._

* * *

_The flight to the Cosmodrome was packed full of silence. The ship Ruby co-opted with Blake felt claustrophobic, her own armor tight around her body, pinching her stomach at all angles. Ruby had hoped to replicate Blake and Yang’s banter, but every attempt either tapered off with little fan fair or jammed itself in Ruby’s throat before take off. By the time they landed, Ruby was sweating enough to fuse her mesh into her skin._

_Ruby held her hand to her helmet, shielding the afternoon sun from burning her eyes out. A dull wind whistled through her earpiece. The sun-baked desert stretched for miles, littered with rusted technology from decades past, according to Summer and Yang. She found Blake overlooking the remains of a sewage system, cracks filling in like tree branches into the corroded rock. Even though her eyes were hidden behind her visor, Ruby knew her gaze locked to the scrapyard beyond, where_ _ancient_ _terra-planes_ _that once signaled the height of science now laid barren and broken in a graveyard of red and brown._

_Ruby shuffled awkwardly,_ _the hours of one-sided conversations and non-committal grunts returning to her. She stepped forward_ _like a timid animal, her throat clenching like a hand had coiled tightly around it._

“ _A lot of people are talking about you, you know.”_

_Ruby jumped at Blake’s voice, nearly colliding with the rail as she stumbled into it._

“ _The first recruit from the Cosmodrome in decades,” Blake went on.” A fast learner; Summer’s protege; word has it even Shaxx has his eye on you.”_

_Behind the air-conditioned suit, Ruby flushed. Blake’s words, however, betrayed the_ _cold, even tone_ _leveled at the young Hunter. Ruby squirmed on the spot, fraying the rim of her cloak and pulling over her hips. Her mouth popped open, but her brain lagged._

“ _I didn’t know Summer was that popular,” she murmured finally. It was true; Summer never had an air of authority_ _when she was with the elder Hunter._

“ _One of the few who personally worked with Cayde before he became the Hunter Vanguard, and a long time acquaintance to Zavala and Ikora. I’m sure you know who those two are.”_

_Ruby nodded timidly._

“ _She’s also devoted to the Traveler,” Blake continued, voice thickening, “working day and night to elevate the Vanguard and Guardians, tirelessly pushing to help everyone she can.”_

_As much as Ruby’s heart was warmed by Blake’s_ _praise to her savior, the tone had hardened to stone, and her words sharpened like steel._ _Ruby_ _frowned, her timidness_ _set aside in favor of a rising frustration at Blake’s callous demeanor._

_She crossed her arms, arching her back and puffing out her chest,_ _awkwardly digging her pulse rifle into her_ _ribs._

“ _And how is that a bad thing?” she_ _challenged_ _, veiled attempt at appearing intimidating backfiring when Blake finally looked her way, almost down at her._

“ _Tell me, Ruby, what do you see?”_

_Ruby blinked in surprise, the deviation throwing her brain off course. She slumped, her intimidation faltering with her step._ _She glanced beyond Blake, to the sentience devoid land. People probably hadn’t lived there in decades – perhaps centuries – before her time. Rusted planes four times her size laid engulfed by sand, dug perhaps several dozen meters into the earth. Small, one room enclosures dotted what was untouched, dented in by harsh winds and pebbles striking its walls._

“ _Um…_ _the remains of planes_ _?”_

“ _Why?” Blake asked._

“ _Because…_ _No one lives here_ _?” Ruby cringed at the hesitation in her tone. If Blake noticed, she didn’t express it._

“ _What reason though? Why would such a graveyard like this exist?”_

_Ruby opened her mouth to answer but found her throat dry as her brain._

“ _How many Guardians cross this and don’t spare it a second thought?” Blake said. “How many stumble on the remains of bodies and civilization and not even think about what happened?” She turned to face Ruby fully now, exposing the rigid posture of her back, the tense line of her shoulders._

“ _I see blindness, Ruby. I see dogmatic principles at stage one, a faith to overlook what happened and see only what’s ahead.”_

_Ruby stared, frozen in place at Blake’s shift in demeanor. The stoic woman who_ _closed off any chance of conversation now passionately arguing, ironically, in her own one-sided speech._

_Ruby’s jaw set. “How can you be so sure?” she said. “Maybe they’re trying to fix those mistakes and ensure they don’t happen again.”_

_Behind her helmet, Blake cocked an eyebrow. "You say that with such confidence without the knowledge to back it up.”_

“ _Whether I know or don’t isn’t relevant,” Ruby said, though internally her stomach coiled. “What I do know is that there will always be people to fix it, just like what Summer is doing. She’s trying to make life better, not gloat about the Traveler or the Vanguard, or sweep her mistakes under the rug. I've seen it myself."_

_Blake stared at her hard, the glint of the sun reflecting off her helmet like a glare aimed at her heart. It beat once, twice, thrice in a moment._

“ _Not everything is a fairy tale, Ruby,” Blake said finally, her voice only audible in Ruby’s earpiece. “Nature is complex, and people are never as they seem._ _The Speaker, the Vanguard, Branwen, and Summer_ _. How can you ever say for certain you understand their goals?”_

“ _I can't," Ruby whispered, deep and low. "But I can at least make an effort to learn." Every last notion of hesitancy was well and truly gone, replaced with a burning flame that Blake stoked herself. “_ _And you can too, I’m sure, or you would never have agreed to this mission with me.”_

_She brushed past Blake, stalking forward into the graveyard that Blake made such an example out of. Her spine tingled with the sensation of Blake watching her, studying her._

_She paused mid-stride, half-facing Blake. “Her name is Yang, by the way, if you want a place to start.”_

_She didn’t wait for Blake’s response. She moved ahead, into the desolate plains._

“Ruby?”

She blinked away the haze, staring at Blake fully. They were mere feet from Zavala’s quarters now, and the anticipation of meeting with him returned in full force. She gulped and breathed in. “Sorry, just lost in thought.”

Blake laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. Ruby smiled, laying her hand over Blake’s and returning it.

“They trust you, Ruby,” Blake whispered. “They wouldn’t have chosen you to help Eris otherwise.”

Ruby exhaled, forcing the trembling out of her body. She stood straighter, tensing and relaxing her shoulders. Blake squeezed one more time before retracting, taking a step back. Ruby pushed to open the door, paused, and faced Blake as she started walking back down the hall.

“Hey Blake?” she asked.

Blake tilted her head back, staring at her quizzically. “Yes, Ruby?”

“Did Yang ask you to come check up on me?”

Twin black eyebrows arched in response, and a glint of amusement flashed in Blake’s eyes.

“No,” she said. Ruby tilted her head. Blake winked. “But I could tell she wanted to though.” With that, she went down the hall, leaving Ruby with only the clap of her boots against the floor.

Ruby smiled wide, keeping the moment close to her heart as she faced the wide doors of Zavala’s office. She rested her hands against it, feeling the cool wood flush against her skin, took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in RWBY Blake has a problem with Weiss, but, if you look at it, she does have reason to judge Yang, hinted by calling her Branwen instead. I actually debated on how to go about her disagreement with Ruby in the flashback, so I hope it turned out well. If it came off a bit heavy-handed or unnatural, please let me know. I'm still practicing with this stuff.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll see you all next time. :)


	6. Journey Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Light, there is only weakness. Only failure. Only death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That summary is all you're getting. If you want context, I'd get to reading. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> ...
> 
> You didn't think I'd forget about Volume 8's release, did you? Well, you should have. I only remembered on Thursday that volume 8 of RWBY was releasing this Saturday. That's what I get for not paying attention. Thank you social media for spamming me with reminders. For once, that is not sarcasm.
> 
> Here's to Volume 8's release. :D

“It speaks to us knowing that others are watching. Cautious treading can only do so much.”

Ruby heard Eris’s voice before she stepped through, the noise sealant breaking the moment they cracked open. She could count on one hand the number of times she had stood in Zavala’s office, and every time shook her with a constant chill that never seemed to fade until she left.

The mid-morning sky illuminated the office through the massive wall-wide windows just several feet behind his desk. The Traveler hung in suspension, every bit the mighty deity she had been told by the Speaker when she was resurrected, witnessed with her own two eyes when it awoke at the end of the Red War. She recalled the Light washing over her like a hot shower, igniting every nerve in her body with a reservoir of power like she was a conduit.

She wished for some of that strength now.

“Which is why we must move forward with these expeditions,” Zavala said. He stood behind his oak desk, pressing his fists hard against the wood. “Every second we sit here the Darkness is getting closer. You said it yourself yesterday: its contact has spread more than we ever knew.”

“Agreed,” Ikora interrupted from Zavala’s right. “If its reach has spread this far, others are seeking to claim its power.”

“And do what, Ikora?” Eris asked, hunched in her classic manner. She took her place at the front of the desk, back turned to the door. She paced around, one hand grasping at air while the other held her Ahamkara bone. “We know not what the Darkness has obscured from us – you understand that, I’m sure.”

Ikora pursed her lips, folding her hands behind her back. “My Hidden are already in the field. We have traces of the Darkness through the Ruinous Effigy. They can secure signals where the Darkness has gathered.”

“What then, Ikora?” Eris asked, stalking forward. Her open hand pushed flat against the desk, and she leaned into it, Hive eyes dripping below her mask. “What then?”

Ruby chose that moment to lean back, losing her footing and shutting the door with an echoing slam. Her face heated as the other occupants turned to her, Eris sharply so. Even though the armor, her body chilled, ice inching through her skin and freezing her muscles.

Zavala cleared his throat, straightening his posture and making him appear every bit the Titans he represented. “Ruby,” he offered genially, but firm. “I trust you had a well-deserved rest.”

Zavala had never been the wordsmith Cayde was, but she smiled anyway, sensing his attempts to break the ice. “I did,” she said. “Thank you.” Zavala nodded slowly, then sunk into his chair, clasping his hands under his chin.

“Eris has already given us the general details of your encounter with Nokris,” he said. “But she also tells me you saw something else. Please.”

Ruby took a breath, trying to calm her nerves as she stepped forward, Eris watching her. A long time ago, she had assumed her gaze to be cautious and careful after her experiences with the Hive. She was right, but that how she always looked, Ruby later realized. Eris corrected her posture, standing as tall as Zavala, not literally, but still her presence dominated Ruby’s shadow.

Ruby halted inches from the grand desk, fidgeting with the hem of her cloak under the countertop. She breathed deeply.

“After I killed Nokris, I saw…” She paused, remembering the sterile, empty place, hallow of sentient life. She felt so cold, even with the lack of wind. “A grand, empty room. A single pyramid floated in the center. I saw-” Rocks. Crumbling. Awe. “-figures made out of rock. Hive, Cabal, Fallen… Guardians. They were all staring up at it.” _W_ _orshiping_ _it_.

Her breathing had already escalated. Nothing more than an extra puff periodically, but enough that her heart rate rose accordingly. It thumped in her chest, the Darkness’ words returning as the images flashed in her mind.

Zavala leaned back in his seat, eyes narrowed. Behind him, Ikora appeared troubled, her composure calm, but her eyes a storm. Beside Ruby, Eris hunched slightly, resting her knuckles against the wood, murmuring too quietly to catch. Even Blake would have had trouble.

“What else?”

The question was calm, collected, passive. Nothing suggested prodding past his usual blunt nature or invasive. But Ruby’s heart clenched anyway, rising in tempo.

" _Don't you see? It is as we once said._ "

Ruby gulped down the revolting scream. Her mouth popped open slightly, and she noted it was dry. Dry as a desert. Dry as the Cosmodrome. Dry as the air in that room. Dry as the crumbling statues. Her fingers started vibrating, twitching and clenching. She snapped them to her pants, gnawing at the material of her mesh ferociously.

“No,” Ruby croaked, covering it with a cough. Zavala kept a straight face, tilting his head down slightly. Ikora raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing otherwise.

Eris regarded her. Her gaze felt stiff and cold – just like her. The former Guardian tilted her head fully; she had lost the ability to glance subtly with her eyes. The Ahamkara bone hummed and whistled, providing the otherwise silent office with a soft melody.

Ruby twitched, hoped no one saw it, gulped down a shudder that spread through her throat. Her Ghost hummed for release, seeking to console her just as she taught him to. She bit down the rising surge of Light that lied in wait.

Zavala swore quietly, breaking the tension. All eyes landed on him as he leaned back in his seat, hands flat against the table. A slight screech pulled as he rubbed his gloved hands against the smooth, waxed surface.

“Ikora,” he said. “Inform your Hidden to narrow down where the Darkness has touched. Confirmation only.” Ikora nodded, but Eris stepped up, angling herself in front of Ruby slightly.

“And what would you have them do should they find what they seek?” Eris asked. “We know not what awaits us: Hive; Fallen; Cabal – Savathûn's Taken. Every Guardian we send risks our exposure.”

Zavala raised to full height again, eclipsing the sun behind him as shadows rolled off in long streaks of darkness.

“I have given you as much support as I can Eris, but we can only play passive for so long. Every second we sit is another that Savathûn walks ahead of us. Every minute we spend deciphering the Darkness’ strange messages when action could be taken is another that our enemies get closer – either to us, or to the Darkness.”

Zavala let out a long-suffering exhale. Shadows dipped into the contours of his face, eclipsing the brightness in his blue eyes, now rendered almost a dull imitation, like garbage wasting in an ocean. He looked so much older than Ruby realized, for once exposing his long life beyond that of the Titan Vanguard.

“I helped build the Last City from my own two hands,” he said, raising and clenching his fists.”I fought in Twilight Gap, in the Six Fronts. I stood as a wall, pushing out its borders and staking claims across Earth. As the Titan Vanguard, my duty was to acclimate Guardians, train them, and send them out on missions that I once took myself – not just Titans, but Hunters, Warlocks too. I had my fireteam with me, and we worked tirelessly to build a new generation of Guardians who were willing to risk their lives to save humanity – so that another Collapse would never threaten us again.

“In the Taken War, I saw for the first time in decades how much that meant. I watched Guardians fight an unknown threat and die repeatedly to decipher this new anomaly, watched fire teams of two, three, up to six, return with fractions of their ranks and a deep, sunken look in their eyes.”

Ruby had watched Guardians fight too, watched them expend enough ammunition to build a graveyard against the Taken menace. She remembered the desolate landscape of the Dreadnaught, navigating its terrain and depths, listening to the cackle of Thrall sitting just beyond the corrupted walls, the screams of Guardians adding to their operatic shrieks. She remembered being chosen to spearhead Operation King’s Fall, the hundreds of Guardians who marched on the Dreadnaught, of the dozens who remained standing when Oryx finally fell.

" _In Light, there is only weakness._ "

Zavala turned away, slipping past his chair. He faced the Traveler, taking a moment to draw in a steadying breath, resting his hands behind his back.

“I watched the Tower crumble in the Red War, witnessed chunks of stone I had a hand in creating shatter and plummet into the Last City. I lost my Light, watched other Guardians who were stranded on Titan with me valiantly fend off the Hive until it was only me and Sloane.”

Ruby remembered the fall as well. Watching the Tower burn; heralding civilians with Shaxx; watching Guardians fight off legions of Cabal as they tore apart the City and left it in ashes. She remembered what Ghaul told her as the Light drained from her body, leaving through open gashes and her bleeding heart.

She remembered falling, saved only by her cracked and sundered armor, into the ruptured streets of the City. She had seen Lightless Guardians lined up and executed one by one, and she could only watch in despair as their heads were blown off, limbs ripped apart, corpses left in the streets, joining the fallen civilians she swore to protect.

" _Only failure._ "

Zavala’s posture slipped, shoulders sagging as his arms limply fell to his side. He slowly turned until he fully faced Eris and Ruby. His eyes bled a deep, cold blue, contrasting his pale, bright skin.

“I had bury Cayde myself, and stand by while Ruby and her fire team did what I should have done, what Ikora had said _we_ should have done. I stood in this office, listening to reports from her fire team, watched as others follow her example and set off against Uldren.”

She remembered holding Cayde’s body as his life left him, how heavy it suddenly became. She had screamed, so full of throat and nothing else. She could recall viscerally how sore her arms had been from carrying his body back to her ship, and the nightmares that plagued her for months.

Ruby remembered the day of his funeral clearly, sitting in the dimly lit room, tears freely cascading down her face as she looked at the sterling white and sparkling golden tapestry be laid over Cayde’s body. She had listened to Ikroa and Zavala argue with only a detached interest, a white noise overpowering her senses and muffling their voices until they sounded like two parents arguing in the next room.

" _Only death._ "

“And what did I do?” Zavala asked. “I did nothing.” He shook his head, stood tall once more. “No more. If Guardians are going to die, then we die with them. We take the fight back against the Darkness, against Savathûn - against whoever stands in our way - with no more regrets, no more hesitation.”

His face looked much more lively once again, eyes brimming with a focused determination. He turned to Ruby, and she felt so small in comparison to Zavala, as if being in the same room as him was an insult.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention Ruby,” he said softly. Not since Cayde’s funeral did he sound so gentle. “You have done so much for us, and I cannot thank you enough.”

_That’s a lie._

Ruby’s body quaked. From her head to her toes, a surge of electricity zapped her nerves and liquefied her bones. Bile rose in her throat, leaving behind a wasteland that sapped her strength. Her left knee buckled, and she nearly fell apart.

“N-no pr-problem.” She endeavored to quell her gasps, every gulp piercing her throat with the sensation of sharp needles. Her fingers tore at her cloak like Thrall desecrating a body. She heard a quiet tearing, and she almost sobbed.

She heard Eris shift beside her. A hand rested gently against her quivering shoulder, subtly squeezing it. Beneath the haze, Ruby recalled Blake doing something similar before she entered Zavala’s office.

“I believe we should begin discussing our plan then Zavala,” Eris called in a firm tone.

Zavala nodded. “Indeed.” He turned to Ruby. “Thank you for your time, Ruby. You may go and relax. I’m sure your fireteam would like to see you.”

Ruby’s heart panged at the idea, but still, she nodded stiffly. Ikora parroted Zavala’s words, punctuating it with a small smile. Ruby returned it, hoped her lips didn’t quiver, and slowly backed out of the room. She noted the somehow soft look Eris sent her way as she closed the door, collapsed against it, and heaved.

Her Ghost appeared in a flash of light, instantly emitting a pulse that cooled her nerves like a lukewarm bath. She tried thanking him, but all that came out was a quivering breath.

“Relax Ruby,” Ghost said. “I’ve got you.” She choked on a sob in response, hoping it sounded appreciative, and lost herself in the familiar sensation of her nerves compressing and discharging, sending a welcome shiver down her spine.

Why was she burdened with this? Why was she the one the Vanguard went to for information? Why was she chosen to spearhead Operation King’s Fall; the first to regain her Light after the fall of the Last City; the one to avenge Cayde (the Ace of Spades dug uncomfortably into her hip); the “chosen” to assist Eris in deciphering the Darkness’ message – the one to receive and bear it in full? She wasn’t special. She wasn’t a good leader. So many other qualified Guardians surrounded her, had been part of much greater battles than her. She helped bury more Guardians than saved, so why was she continuously picked to lead? A scream tore her throat to shreds, but she willed it down. No one deserved to suffer listening to her sorrow.

The treatment ended too soon. Ruby let her arms go limp, pressing fully into the cold steel floor, releasing the last of her ragged breaths before her breathing finally evened out.

Another few minutes passed, the only noise accompanying Ruby’s short breaths that of the distinct whir of her Ghost. Eventually, she tried standing, leaning carefully against the door as to not catch the attention of anyone in earshot. She raised until she only bent forward slightly, and, using whatever surface she could grip as support, slowly made her way back to her room.

At least there she could cry without anyone watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a heck of a celebration, isn't it? I did say there would be angst. Maybe I bullied Ruby a bit too much there though; I have a habit of doing that. Oh well, I'm sure having to remember the wars you fought in yourself wouldn't be too bad, right? Right.
> 
> I get the feeling I'm missing something here though. Like I set a trend in previous chapters or something. Eh, probably nothing to worry about.


	7. Journey Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leadership is a cruel mistress – I will not mince words about that. It is unforgiving, relentless, and the most frightening pedestal any one person can stand upon, held aloft by the shoulders of your team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had some issues uploading this chapter, so I guess it's going up three hours later than I tried to post it. Thanks. Really.
> 
> The end is nigh. Tonight the live event in Destiny 2 occurs, then the 14-hour downtime period where we reinstall the game essentially. Then, after that, Beyond Light launches, hopefully with at least a mitigated queue compared to Shadowkeep's launch.
> 
> We're almost at the end of this preparation as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It certainly is the most experimental out of all of these so far.

Ruby didn’t move from her bed until mid-afternoon the next day.

She woke up pained, her arms tensing and unwinding at too fast a pace to be comfortable. Her shallow breathing combined with her dry throat reminded her quite clearly of the screams she muffled into the pillow, dried tears stains tickling her cold cheeks. The blankets and pillows were tossed haphazardly on and off the bed, some leaning off corners and others on the other side of her apartment. The one pillow that did survive had a deep concave with loose threads of hair and damp trails.

Her head throbbed as she sat up. She winced, groaning as she tried to rub away the lingering pain. Her arms and legs felt like she was forced to be Nora’s punching bag for the day, shivering periodically as a desperate cry from her nerves to regain function.

It took more time than she’d care to admit for proper blood flow to be established, and with limbs working once again she pulled herself off the bed, stumbling out of the mess of blankets that had wrapped securely around her legs. Using the wall as support, she limped to the bathroom, using the space to normalize her breathing.

After gently closing the door behind her, she stood in silence under the cover of the darkness of her bathroom for a moment, drinking in the blissful muteness that was absent for most of yesterday. It soothed her frayed nerves somewhat, enough that she willed herself to turn the lights on.

What reflected at her was expected, but saddening nonetheless. Her hair splayed atop her head, threads mixing in knots or sticking up in arbitrary directions. Her eyes were sunken, looking more like concaves dug into her face than truly part of her appearance, dull silver like that of dirtied coins. Tear tracks discolored her pale complexion, resulting in an ugly trace of shadow that fanned out in different directions like tree roots. She looked hideous.

She laughed.

“ _And what amuses you so, o leader mine?_ ”

Ruby froze at the voice. Her spine tingled, nerves jumping into overdrive.

“ _Oh come now. Has it really been so long that you forgot about my voice? You are usually so good at memorizing things._ ”

She gritted her teeth, ignoring the bile that threatened to rise. She turned the faucet on, focused on the blast of water that crashed into the sink, and scrubbed her face hard with hot water. She hissed at the pain, but kept going, even as her hands started scalding, steam rising and fogging the small bathroom.

“ _Such aggression. What worries you so that your sole desire is to scrub and burn your flesh? Dirtied hands, perhaps?_ ”

The voice echoed in a familiar drawl, one that once provided comfort and security, reduced to a mocking lilt that reverberated in silent laughter. She scrubbed harder, biting a scream as her skin sizzled under the intense heat. Her face burned, nerves igniting as warning signals shot out from her brain at a rapid pace, unfaltering, and neither did she.

“ _You are so strong, to push through your binding pain. Nothing can forestall you from achieving your goals, no matter the price._ ”

Calm, placating, neutral, but hinted with endearment. She was cognizant of every detail in the voice, and her body burned on the inside as much as out. Her body vibrated to the bone, the distance of which felt so much shorter than it should have. She screamed as her body caught up, hands shivering from the intense heat, blood dripping out of the cracked open skin. She stumbled, tripping over the rug in front of her sink. She distantly heard the familiar whir of her Ghost as it materialized, but she was too far gone to connect it. She crashed against the bathroom door, splattering blood against the pale white surface. She pushed, howling as her wounds popped and bubbled.

“ _You possess such courage to push a rock that cannot be moved, o champion mine. How satisfying it must be to bear the responsibility_ ”

Light and teasing meshed with affection and topped with humor. It sickened her, made her heave when nothing remained, just an empty chasm that was her stomach. She fell to her knees, watching the blood paint a trail from her hands. Streaks of red marred the wood in intermittent strokes. She finally reached her knees, laying there as she stared at the grisly tapestry. Her hands came unglued from the door, a sticky tearing sound that only slightly registered in her muddled brain.

Something dripped down her face, she realized, wet and oily. It trickled down, covering her tear tracks and slipping further down her face until it separated from her chin and landed with a faint ‘plop.’

“ _You would not renege your duty, would you? Our trust is indebted to you. No one else is capable of upholding the mantle upon which you stand.”_

Cold, firm, sharp, soft, guiding, and loving.

She blinked, finally registering the door in front of her, the faint lines of blood that cascaded down until it reached the floor. She lifted her hands, gazed at the reddened skin, only now noticing the sting that occurred as her fingers twitched, letting free more blood from the numerous cuts that dotted her fingers and palms. Another drip slipped down her face, passing by her eyes where she caught a glimpse of red.

It all clicked, and the pain returned, her body seizing up. All she could do was scream.

She screamed over Ghost’s shouts to try and calm her, howled as her body locked, freezing her muscles as they rubbed against bone, cried bloodied tears as she kicked with what strength remained, smashing her feet against the door. Her nerves flared in agony, sending signals to her brain to try and stop her, but they fell on deaf ears, eclipsed by her whimpering. Every sensation she received became too great, and finally, mercifully, her throat found peace in silence, and she blacked out.

* * *

When Ruby came to, it was unlike her previous awakening, one lined with tense muscles and a constant regret foaming in her dry throat. While the latter remained true, worse perhaps given the constant sting that reminded her of her hoarse screams, now she was warm, a soft fabric covering her cold skin, and her headache was soothed, not eliminated, but reduced to a bearable degree, similar to the sting of her throat.

She sat up slowly, blinking away the blinding light above her. She shifted until she sat up straight, propped by a pillow that laid behind her. She rubbed her eyes, pausing when she felt a paper-like material rubbing against her skin.

She pulled her hands away and blinked in surprise. Everything from her wrists to the tips of her fingers were wrapped carefully in bandages, crossing over where she recognized were wounds from her relentless scrubbing under hot water. She flexed her fingers and flinched when pain shot through, and with a sigh, relaxed her hands against the blanket that still covered her legs.

Now that she was awake, she also took note of similar bandaging over her face, primarily her forehead and cheeks, as well as the apex of her chin.

“You are awake.”

Ruby snapped her head left, catching Eris carefully step into the room, and instantly regretted it. Her vision blanked briefly as pure agony ripped through her face, down her spine, and flaring at her hands. She compressed a gasp into a hiccup, sharply inhaling until the pain left her.

“Careful not to aggravate your wounds,” Eris said, stepping beside the bed. “I know quite well what it is like to permanently lose something.”

The attempt at humor only made Ruby blink, shock at seeing Eris overtaking the last functioning bit of her brain. “Wh-what are-” she tried to say, only to be caught by a rough cough.

“Rest your voice. Your Ghost could only do so much,” Eris said gently, sitting in a chair that was already angled towards Ruby’s bed. “Listen to what I have to say, and if you must interrupt, do so through your thoughts. Your Ghost can interpret.”

As if on cue, her Ghost flashed to life beside her, nodding in the way it could. Ruby tried to nod as well, but could only angle her head down slightly. Eris appeared to accept it, taking a deep, preparing breath.

“I will not hold you long,” Eris began, “there are other responsibilities we must both still face this day, and it would behoove me to be quick.

“I understand what it means to lead. I once led the first attempt at Crota’s life many years ago, before your time. In those pits, I watched those I had come to respect and trust be torn asunder from my hands, and I left alone, blind, and without Light, in the cavernous tunnels of the Hive.”

She raised her Ahamkara bone into vision, and Ruby watched it pulse and spin like it always did.

“That day, I lost so much of myself, more than I can ever admit. You witnessed as much on Luna with my Nightmares, and I may hazard you are experiencing much the same as I did.”

Ruby flushed, but the current redness of her face hid it well.

“Leadership is a cruel mistress – I will not mince words about that,” Eris said. “It is unforgiving, relentless, and the most frightening pedestal any one person can stand upon, held aloft by the shoulders of your team.

“As capable as we are to lead, we equally suffer from internal plights that we pray are never exposed to onlookers.” Eris gazed at Ruby thoughtfully. The Acolyte eyes she used never blinked behind that mask, and Ruby found herself imagining what Eris used to look like.

“Despite such insecurities, we are chosen for a reason. Not always intentional, not always nudging, but an inextricable movement nevertheless that is beyond our understanding. That applied to me, and that applies to you, Ruby.”

Ruby tried to prop open her mouth to object, but remembered Eris’ warning. Instead, she focused on her brain, the nerves that her Ghost connected to, and thought.

“She doesn’t understand,” Ghost said. It wasn’t exactly what she thought, and silently she fumed, but she couldn’t say otherwise, Eris’ words still hanging over her.

“None of us ever do. Some have believed they deciphered this hidden meaning, but all it has ever done was end in agony.” Eris trailed off into a momentary silence, sighing thoughtfully. “There is a strength about you, Ruby – a quality that has, for once, left me baffled.”

Eris made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. “Here I stand, poring over the Darkness’ messages in great detail, searching and scrutinizing every meaning, every root, to determine the core of its specific usage of words, and yet I am incapable of articulating this quality, Ruby – unable to decipher what it is about you that stands out among the rest.”

Something cold dripped down Ruby’s spine as Eris pondered her thoughts aloud.

“Pardon my overstep, but, perhaps, I see where I failed, and where you succeeded,” Eris said, thousand-yard stare present in her tone. Ruby paused, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

“I do not say such as an excuse for myself or you,” she continued, noticing Ruby’s look. “To presume our journeys are parallel is shallow and ignorant. I only mean to say that you have accomplished many feats since your rebirth.”

Ruby shook her head vehemently, wincing as her face ignited in brief pain. Eris said nothing, merely gazing forward, beyond Ruby.

“I understand your denial, but to do so is arrogant of you and demeans your own worth,” Eris said, standing up, turned around, and began walking.

She paused as she reached the door, spinning to face Ruby in full. “I know I am not a wordsmith, nor will I ever be capable of offering the gentle words you may seek, but I do know this: There will come a day where we challenge the path before us, Ruby, where our beliefs are tested atop monuments to the past. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but this inevitable path is one we must walk with certainty in our actions, for its end will be a maw that will not hesitate to swallow us whole. But you do not need to face it alone. Remember that, above all else.”

She left, closing the door with a final click. Ruby stared in puzzlement, mulling over Eris’ words. She curled into the bed, raising her knees to her chest and drawing the blanket to her chin, basking in the silent warmth provided.

“ _But you do not need to face it alone._ ”

It was not anyone’s voice but her own in her head this time. For the first in many days, it was not accompanied by the Darkness or the Siren, but simply her own thoughts given life. It soothed her, and one by one, her muscles unwound from the compressed hold that had kept her stiff since earlier today, or perhaps yesterday? Ruby peered out the small window to her right, opposite the wall of the door Eris used, and found the afternoon sun gliding down over the horizon. Yesterday, then. She could see the Traveler as well, chunks of its body still floating aimlessly. Some of its body was repaired, she noticed, some that had broken off after reawakening.

She turned back to her thoughts, finally allowed to let them roam freely. Did she deserve to face her fears with her friends? They should not have to shoulder the burden she did, not have to experience the trauma that came with leading. That’s what Eris was talking about, right?

Her head hurt, the beginnings of a headache forming not for the first time in the recent hours. She wasn’t sure what it all meant. Maybe she never did, now that she had Eris’ words as a framework. What did it mean to lead, to bear on her shoulders the weight of responsibility?

Just as she felt her head nearly re-split, the door slammed open.

“You are such a dunce, you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went there.
> 
> That, as well as Eris' speech to Ruby, is why this chapter is so experimental. I've really gone out of my comfort zone to attempt writing like this, and I hope it's written well enough that it's natural and makes enough sense that either you enjoy it, or at least are intrigued in a positive way. Even if you don't like it, I hope I at least amused you with my attempts. Thank you for taking the time to read this nonetheless. :)


	8. Journey Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is forced to contend with her actions, but Weiss is too stubborn to let her fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, it's here. This is the final chapter of Journey, and it has been a journey. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this to go as far as it did. I really just wanted to do something simple to celebrate the release of Beyond Light. Then it grew, and now we have an 8000-word chapter to top it off. That's really something, ain't it?
> 
> I also didn't expect it to take this long either, but, unfortunately, that's what happened. The reason why it did was because of its length. It got really out of hand quickly, and I physically had to stop myself from working on it and let it simmer for a bit. If I didn't well, you guys probably wouldn't have gotten chapter 5 of Years of Lost up when you did. I'm really sorry how it turned out. I should've planned it better, but all I can do is go forward from here. If I stop to look back, I won't be able to see the next obstacle.
> 
> Regardless of my rambling, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Ruby could only blink as Weiss all but stomped into the room. Her Warlock robes floated just slightly off the floor, giving an air of regality that none could compare to. Her classic off-center braided ponytail wafted in the air as she rested her hands against her hips, puffing her chest out as her eyes narrowed at the bed-ridden girl.

When it clicked that Weiss was glaring at her, Ruby shrunk, pulling the blanket closer to her and around her back.

Weiss stamped up to her bedside, grasping the railing of her bed frame in an iron grip.“First Blake tells me to keep an eye on you; next, you forget that we have a training session today; and finally, Eris notifies me that you’re in the hospital for injuries even your Ghost had difficulty healing.”

With every addition Weiss shifted to the stern teacher that Ruby came to learn in her earlier years, adopting a hardened tone devoid of any familiarity from their time together. She tried to shrink further into the blanket, clenching her hands under the sheet hard enough for what was left of her nerves to spark to life again, but it went ignored in the face of the greater threat that was Weiss.

“You damn idiot.”

Then it vanished as Weiss leaned in, throwing her arms around Ruby’s neck, careful of her injuries as she pulled the Hunter into a gentle hug. The last working part of Ruby’s brain shocked into silence as Weiss leaned into her neck. Snow soft hair tickled the patches of skin that suffered minor burns, drawing a pleasant feeling from her tired body.

Her senses returned and, against every fiber of her being wanting her to rest, Ruby slowly wrapped her arms securely around Weiss, one arm snug across her shoulders and the other pressed against the small of her back. It resulted in a small, almost imperceptible shiver, but Ruby noticed it. Weiss wasn't often openly vulnerable, exposing her emotions to the harsh elements, and it only made Ruby want to hold her and keep her secure, especially so now, as she was the cause.

“I know,” Ruby said softly, fighting through her weakened throat. “I’m sorry.”

“No talking.” Weiss tried to say it sternly, but the quaver took away any sense of authority. “Just let me hold you for a moment.” Ruby nodded into her hair, embracing Weiss with her leftover strength. They soaked in the silence, drawing strength from each other to extend the hold. After a length of time that Ruby didn’t bother tracking, Weiss retreated, fingering the hospital gown before finally releasing, sitting back in the angled chair Eris had been in.

“Eris told me to sit outside,” Weiss said. “She said she had something for your ears only. I’m not going to ask what it was, but-” she inched her hand out, laying it over Ruby’s bandaged hand “-did it help?” She sounded unsure, a tone foreign to Weiss. Ruby reassured her by flipping her hand over and gently squeezing. If not for her wounds, she would have squeezed more firmly.

In truth, Ruby still wasn’t quite sure what to make of Eris’ impassioned speech, likely laced with as many hidden meanings as the Darkness’s own messages, but she didn’t want to worry Weiss about that. She’s done that enough.

Weiss returned the squeeze, but the narrowing of her elegant eyebrows contrasted the gentle touch. “We’ve known each other for 6 years, Ruby,” she said. “You can’t hide this from me.”

While whatever the medical staff did to help accelerate the healing process had diminished the glaring red spots on her face, Ruby hoped enough remained to hide her blush. She smiled instead, stretching her cheeks to inject as much placation as necessary.

“She’s lying,” her Ghost unhelpfully added from behind her. She tried to swat him away, but her attention was quickly grabbed by Weiss, whose eyes narrowed dangerously. It vanished quickly, her icy blue eyes melting to a color that reminded Ruby of a lake in the summer.

“Ruby…” Weiss said, soft enough that the named girl had to strain her ears to hear. “What’s wrong?”

It was two words that, over the years of their partnership, both girls had trouble expressing. Two words that meant as much as a smile, a hug, a lingering touch of affection reserved only for the other. To speak meant vulnerability, an acceptance to be bare.

Ruby’s heart jumped at the plead, and she turned her gaze south, preferring to stare at the cotton blanket than her partner’s face. She could easily paint the image behind her eyelids, despite the rarity. But where quantity lacked, the situations where Ruby witnessed Weiss’ face twist into that amalgamation made her swear to never force Weiss to experience it again. How ironic then, that she would be the reason… again.

She would have laughed at herself if her throat weren’t constricted.

A hand brushed over her shoulder to her upper back, at the junction where her neck and shoulders connected. Weiss rubbed in small circles, soothing the tense muscles as her train of thought continued. The familiar gesture forced Ruby into relaxing, leaning into the warm touch. Curse Weiss for knowing her too well.

“I remember a long time ago,” Weiss whispered, “when you first showed me that it was okay to be unsure, to ask for help when I didn’t know where to go.

“It’s silly looking back on it now, but the experience was so vivid; I was opened to a world beyond that of the Jacques convincing me to take over the Warlock Vanguard.”

She giggled lightly, amusement dancing in her eyes. “Thankfully Ikora has more sense in one finger than that man will ever have in his body.” She shifted her gaze to Ruby, and suddenly Ruby felt dwarfed by the energy Weiss radiated. “You do too Ruby – you wouldn’t be our leader otherwise.”

Ruby looked away to hide the shame in her eyes. Her heart clenched at Weiss’ words, words meant to soothe, but instead burned a hole deeper in her chest.

“I know you probably don’t believe me,” she continued. “I still struggle with it all sometimes. Rarely, I’ll come across another Guardian who knew me in the past, that version of myself that Jacques molded for his bidding, and their face…” She paused in voice alone, hand continuing to rub at Ruby’s back like she was on autopilot. “I still see it in my memories, memories I wish to discard and never touch again.”

Finally, the hand stilled. “I never will though, and that is something I’ll need to contend with.” She brushed her hand down Ruby’s back gently, tracing her fingers in aimless shapes. It tread down Ruby’s arm, resting over the bandaged limb. Ruby watched in silence, body tingling at the lingering warmth. She kept her thoughts obscured so her Ghost couldn’t interpret. As helpful as he was, he tended to speak at improper times.

“If you do not wish to speak about this after you are cleared, I will not force you,” Weiss continued softly, her lips barely moving. “Just know that I will always be here for you. As will Blake. As will Yang. Wherever you go, we will follow, because we trust you. I have seen it with my own eyes, through the battles you have waded through, the people you have met, the promises you have made.”

“That’s the problem,” Ruby said before she could stop herself. Her throat cried at the sudden shout, spurring a coughing fit.

“Ruby--”

“No,” she rasped out, cutting Weiss off. “Let me finish.” She shakily placed her hands on Weiss’ shoulders, slid them down to her upper arms, and held her. Their eyes locked in a brief schism, before finally, Weiss relented, slacking in her seat. Ruby forced her aching muscles to comply in a smile, bringing her hands down to rest atop Weiss’.

“You’ve seen what I’ve seen Weiss,” Ruby said slowly, pausing when her voice cracked to take a breath. “All the death around us, all the bodies that fell at our feet, while we remained standing. Everyone I’ve met has either died with us or experienced something traumatic, and every time I make a promise it gets broken – strike missions going awry, ambushes taking out several Guardians, promising to bring back everyone from Operation King’s Fall, promising to protect people in the Red War, promising to help Cayde, promising to keep you safe – promising to protect Pyrrha – it all – I – I can’t-”

“Stop,” Weiss demanded, slicing through the unintelligible murmurs Ruby devolved into. “Eyes on me.” Ruby complied, blinking through a sudden fog in her vision until all she saw was ocean. “ _Breathe._ ” One intake turned into two, cutting through her dried throat. Weiss rubbed her back as she coughed, slowing as her breathing calmed. She tried again, gentler, focusing on Weiss’ gaze, soft orbs glimmering in the afternoon sun.

“I listened to you,” the Warlock said calmly. “Now, you listen to me. Okay?” She waited until Ruby nodded, and when she did, Weiss smiled, clasping her hands against Ruby’s cheeks and holding her gaze.

“I want you to think about how many of those promises you say you broke were truly avoidable.” When Ruby opened her mouth, Weiss cut her off. “No,” she said. “I want you to think.”

Minutes went by as Ruby absorbed every memory she could, recalling the tears she spilled with every Guardian’s death; charging onto the Dreadnaught to kill Oryx; every trace of anger at Ghaul’s callous destruction of the City; Cayde’s body falling limp; storming the Dreaming City with Petra; fighting the Nightmares on Luna; Yang’s stump viscerally spewing blood; Blake’s terror; Weiss’ tears; Pyrrha’s face – Jaune’s anger.

A gentle thumb brushed away a single tear, and Ruby refocused on Weiss, her features calm and exposing nothing.

“Now,” Weiss said softly, “I want you to focus on the successes.”

Ruby complied. She thought about Zavala congratulating her on her countless strikes; thought about Ikora thanking her for her perseverance; about Cayde cheekily calling her Crota’s End; about Shaxx for striving in the Crucible; the Speaker for her efforts in destroying the Black Heart; the civilians she saved during the Taken War; the Guardians who cheered when Oryx fell; the fireworks when the Last City was rebuilt after the Red War; Petra thanking her for avenging Cayde and stopping Uldren; Eris for helping free her from her nightmares; Summer’s hugs; Tai’s laughter; Qrow’s grin; Yang giving her a thumbs up with her new arm; Blake’s warm eyes; Weiss pride; Pyrrha’s smile; Jaune’s acceptance.

Another thumb brushed against her face. Weiss regarded her with the same beautiful look she saw behind her eyes, replicated to perfection against the stark white hospital room.

“See how easy it can be to forget our successes when the failures weigh on us more?” Weiss whispered, like the wind dancing in the summer. “I have seen what you’ve seen, Ruby. But there is a difference between us: where you only see your failures, I see the successes that rest above you.

“I have seen you step up when no one else would; I have seen you be picked out of every other eligible leader because _you_ have proven yourself time and time again that no matter what setback you face, you have never willingly stepped down. You have always persevered no matter the trials, no matter the uncertainty, and the fact that you think about the failures proves that, because it means you haven’t forgotten. You haven’t forgotten what it means to suffer a defeat and still strive towards success, regardless of your motive.

“That is why you are our leader Ruby, and why I have never regretted fighting by your side even once. Neither has Blake. Neither has Yang. And neither has anyone who has lived or died knowing you. You cast such a brilliant light that there is bound to be a shadow, and yet you move forward anyway, allowing the light to push past its boundaries and into the darkness. It doesn’t matter if you’re the best or not; what matters is that you continue to grow. That is what being a leader means Ruby, and why you embody it.”

Ruby blinked, expecting tears to leak out. When none fell through, she tried to open her mouth, and only managed a weak, choppy wheeze. Frustrated, she ignored her pain and wrapped her arms around Weiss, choking out a hoarse noise that she prayed sounded thankful.

Weiss murmured something soothing, words lost behind the smooth timbre of her voice as she returned the gesture in full, locking Ruby in a secure embrace.

Ruby learned many things about Weiss in their six years of partnership, from the stone-cold successor to the Schnee legacy to the sheltered human who never understood what it meant to be provided a shoulder, to the faithful partner she was now. But the one thing that never changed was Weiss’ resolve to see Ruby succeed, even when they first met.

“ _You’re going to meet_ her _?”_

_Ruby looked up from her lunch to Blake, who held a small note that was addressed to the younger Hunter._

_The cafeteria was empty for the most part; being midday, that meant that most Guardians were still busy, but those closer to the Tower were bound to arrive in short order for a well-deserved break. Blake and Ruby were among the few who weren’t assigned or sought missions. They, along with Yang, were given a week of respite after successfully destroying Sepiks Prime out in the Cosmodrome._

_While Ruby and Blake took the opportunity to relax, Yang went training with two people named Lie Ren and Nora while Summer was once more with Taiyang and Qrow, who Ruby eventually learned were long time friends with Summer, the Titan and Hunter, respectively, dating back to her own rebirth._

_She enjoyed spending time with Tai (as he insisted on her calling him) and Qrow. Tai had a humor streak that rivaled Yang and a protectiveness similar to Summer, while Qrow was… interesting, but he was the one who helped her improve at her Arc Blade in the recent year._

_Now, six months since her Ghost brought her back to life, Ruby was better acclimated to the life of a Guardian. She still stuck closer to those she was already close with, of which Blake was joining that reserved group. The elder Hunter still kept to herself mostly, and her off-putting attitude and judgmental demeanor resulted in several arguments among Ruby’s friends. It remained, however, that Blake was still trying to be approachable, and as such Nora had yet to follow through with the threat to break her legs._

_Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for people who Ruby didn’t know._

“ _You know about her?” Ruby asked, retrieving the note and glancing over it with a focused gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, Blake locked her arms under her chest, her mouth receding to a thin line._

“ _I’m surprised you haven’t yet,” Blake murmured, shaking her head. “Regardless, that-” she pointed to the note with a rigid finger, “-is Weiss Schnee, the successor to the Schnee Warlords from the Dark Age.”_

_That did click in Ruby’s head. Her eyes narrowed as her brain searched for the familiar term. After Blake acquiesced and finally began calling Yang by her name, Yang told Ruby a summation about the history of the Warlords during the Dark Age: they ruled a patchwork of “kingdoms” (which was, according to Blake, a pre-Golden Age term) that received tribute from the people that served them in exchange for protection, of which she was second in command in the Branwen clan. Yang never went into much detail other than that._

_Now that Ruby thought of it, Yang did mention the Schnee’s. Where Yang was generally affable of her time with the Warlords, she spoke of the Schnee’s with vitriol - much like Blake originally acted with Yang - though she strayed away from mentioning outside of a backhanded comment. While she would never judge Yang like that, the fact that she badmouthed what was essentially one of her own stuck to Ruby more than she cared to admit._

_She nodded slowly, tracing over the neat handwriting. Layers of perfectly inked letters compacted together in an orderly structure that utilized the space so none was wasted, while simultaneously using up no more than was necessary. She ran a finger over an elegant “e,” noting with a weird sense of satisfaction the delicate tingling sensation her thumb felt against the inked paper._

“ _You don’t like her,” Ruby said, not accusatory. Blake finally took a seat next to her, resting her hands against her chin._

“ _No, I don’t,” she said. Ruby nodded again, scanning the contents of the paper._

‘Ruby,

I have taken note of your recent achievements. For a supposed recently reborn Guardian, your accomplishments have risen above the average level of many other Risen under the regime of the Vanguard. I have learned, however, that claims like these breed nothing but a false quantification of skill when heard secondary, and would prefer to observe these for myself. I request your presence at the Crucible training facility in room 214 today at noon.

Sincerely,

Weiss Schnee’

_Her ear twitched at Blake’s scoff._

“ _She even writes like we’re still in the Dark Age,” Blake murmured under her breath. Ruby was tempted to ask what about the letter Blake found off to make that comment, but kept that to herself. Instead, she fiddled with the note, chewing her lip._

“ _You’re not planning on going to meet her, are you?” Blake asked with an undertone Ruby couldn’t pinpoint._

“ _I am.”_

“ _Why?”_

_Ruby ignored the bite behind the question. “I think I should start to get out more, meet more Guardians.” Blake raised an eyebrow that Ruby quickly turned away from to hide her flush._

“ _That doesn’t sound like you.”_

“ _And what have we talked about judging people?” Ruby said teasingly, hoping to distract Blake from the question._

_Blake snorted. “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t trust Schnee’s motives for wanting to meet you.”_

“ _It’s kinda hard to agree on that when you’re using her clan name,” Ruby stressed._

“ _That’s her last name, actually.”_

_Ruby blinked. “What?”_

“ _Her last name,” Blake repeated. “When we’re revived, we’re only given one name, two, depending, like Ren.”_

“ _Isn’t Ren’s last name actually his first name, or something?” Ruby asked._

“ _Ask him,” Blake dismissed. “Anyway, when Guardians have a last name, it’s often tied to their previous life, which means the Guardian has to know who they were before they were reborn.”_

“ _What does that have to do with Weiss?”_

_Blake looked at her like she was crazy. When Ruby said nothing, staring at her with those wide, silver eyes, Blake rubbed the bridge of her nose._

“ _Damnit Yang,” she muttered._

“ _What about Yang?”_

“ _Nothing,” Blake said. She sighed. “The Schnee’s, according to pre-Golden Age text, were a superpower that owned virtually all the mines of Earth. When the Golden Age arrived, the patriarch, Jacques, spread his monopoly across the stars, utilizing slave labor to maintain his efficiency. He used underhanded tactics like blackmail and manipulation to keep his 'workers' in line, and tried to broker a deal with Clovis Bray I, but the Schnee family died before anything could come from it.”_

“ _What about after they were reborn?”_

“ _They were reborn sometime after the Collapse, like when most Risen – Guardians now –” Blake added when Ruby pinched her eyebrows, “– started sppearing, and I don’t know how much Yang went into detail about the Schnee’s, but they were a more vicious Warlord faction compared to others. Jacques utilized most of the same tactics in his first life to subdue his subordinates.”_

_Ruby pursed her lips, absorbing the information silently. It made sense now why Yang spoke of the Schnee’s with such anger, but something still seemed off._

“ _I still don’t see what that has to do with Weiss,” she said. Blake regarded her with a raised brow._

“ _She willingly has the same last name as Jacques, not to mention she was Jacques’s successor when the Warlords were still around.”_

“ _Alright,” Ruby said, nodding as if that was enough information. She stood up. “I’m going to head out then.”_

“ _Wait, where are you going?”_

_Ruby waited until she reached the double doors to answer. “Just going to get in some training before our break ends. Say hi to Yang for me if you see her.”_

_She thought she heard Blake say something about "training with a Schnee," but the doors had already shut._

* * *

_It took longer than Ruby would ever admit to anyone to fine room 214. The Crucible training halls (complex would be more apt) were a maze of interlocking hallways stacked atop each other, spaced enough to fit a full fireteam of six guardians. Some floors were sanctioned for “scrims,” when no Crucible matches were taking place during a particular time period. Ruby didn’t know what that phrase meant, but considering she only heard it spoken among full fireteams, it was likely out of her depth._

_As her hand rested on the door to room 214, Ruby found herself glad she talked with Blake about Weiss instead of Yang. Based on Yang’s last mention of the Schnee’s, she doubted she could get any worthwhile information without being laced with vague threats or oblique comments. At least with Blake, even if she tried to dissuade Ruby, she was learning to be more upfront with her warnings and reasoning._

_A loud, echoing smack pulled Ruby from her reverie. Vibrations coursed through her fingers and up her arm, and she let go of the door in surprise. Another crash made her jump, and she quickly pulled the door open, curiosity overwhelming her._

_She caught a streak of red as it soared past her, colliding with a wall and sending another shock wave under her feet. By the time she steadied herself, the red blur stood up, revealing the streak as a ponytail. The woman attached to it gave a wide smile, emerald eyes glimmering as she stretched her body, brushing off the collision like nothing._

“ _Expert throw Weiss. Your physical prowess is improving,” the red-head called. At the name, Ruby’s ears perked. She scanned the room, and her eyes fell on a white-haired woman, embers of Solar Light falling off. Her chest was heaving as she expelled heavy breaths, her arms braced against her hips and her back arched in what may have appeared a concentrated effort in staying straight._

_The woman raised one hand to brush away wet strands of hair that merged with her forehead. “Thank you, Pyrrha. You are an expert teacher,” she said, a small smile forming. Ruby thought it looked strained._

_The blood-red haired woman, who Ruby deduced was Pyrrha, shook her head rapidly. “Don’t give me all the credit. I wasn’t expecting the back throw that you performed.” She smiled, and Ruby noticed how easy it fit. “Don’t you agree, Jaune?”_

_A lanky, blonde-haired boy in the back sputtered, arms thrown up in surprise – like he wasn’t expecting to be called on. His robes flailed with his jerky movement, almost smacking Weiss. The frown that followed slipped onto Weiss' face too easily, a stark contrast to the effort her smile took._

_After a moment, Jaune noticed Pyrrha and Weiss were still looking at him, and he rubbed the back of his head. “O-oh yeah, of course. Good throw Weiss,” he said, laughing to hide his discomfort._

_Weiss rolled her eyes none-too-subtly, turning to face Pyrrha once again before she caught Ruby standing stock still at the door._

“ _Finally, you’re here,” she said, crossing her arms. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.”_

_Pyrrha and Jaune took note of her presence as well, focusing on her. Ruby squirmed on the spot, suddenly wishing she didn’t show._

“ _Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you,” Pyrrha said, bowing apologetically. “Weiss requested my presence while she waited for someone to arrive – which I guess is you.” The disarming smile sent her way almost put Ruby at ease, if not for the contrasting frown from Weiss._

“ _Yes, well, I believed a warm-up would suffice. The Crucible training halls don't offer a grand variety of meaningful entertainment.” Her dismissive tone, accompanied by the nonchalant nail checking, made Ruby’s stomach churn._

_Nothing about Weiss seemed approachable, from the almost permanent frown, the uptight posture, and the very aura that acted as a barrier. It made Ruby feel like she was intruding where she didn’t belong. She took a deep breath, reminding herself to not put stock in too early – just like she did with Blake, she remined herself._

“ _Sorry,” Ruby said, genuine. “I’m not used to the layout yet.”_

_Weiss raised a calculated eyebrow. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve been alive for six months – plenty of time to gather your bearings about the Tower and its vital facilities.” She stole a glance at Pyrrha. “Pyrrha here managed it in three. I would hope you haven’t wasted your time, unlike other Risen I’ve seen.”_

_Ruby noticed Weiss snap her blue eyes behind her when she said that, towards Jaune. He appeared just as comfortable as Ruby herself felt, not helped by the degrading words aimed towards him. Something twisted in her stomach at that, going past her introverted nature._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Pyrrha frown briefly – as jarring as seeing Weiss smile - before brushing it off. The room stilled in silence, tasting stale when Ruby breathed in to catch her bearings._

“ _Well, I got from your letter you wanted to see what I got. What did you want me to do?”_

_Weiss furrowed her eyebrows for a moment._

“ _Ah, yes,” she cleared her throat. “I was hoping to test your combat prowess. For someone to defeat Sepiks Prime raised no small set of questions and curiosity, which, unfortunately, I fell prey to.” She waved her slender fingers dismissively. “Nevertheless, it seemed entertaining to consider, as I have not seen many other Risen match my skills.”_

_The contradicting sentences expressed a deeper desire beyond “entertainment,” but Ruby held her tongue. More and more Weiss appeared every bit the person Blake warned her about – not directly, but exhibiting enough behavior to draw an appropriate connection._

_It irked Ruby at the possibility, but she still hoped something laid deeper. She just had to find it._

“ _So, you want me to fight you?”_

_Weiss’ stare inched downward, not in any capacity because Ruby was shorter (they looked to be almost the same height, but that was difficult to tell with the barrier preventing Ruby from moving closer), but like she was less, that Weiss was looking down_ at _her, not for her. Then her lips turned, and Ruby felt like she just insulted Weiss for even asking._

“ _You will test yourself against Jaune,” Weiss said instead, motioning behind her. “His experience as a 'Guardian' is similar to yours.” Ruby expected her to say something more: a mocking comment, or backhanded praise._

_When she didn’t, instead turning her back to Ruby and striding over to the seats where Jaune was, Ruby wasn’t sure what to feel, but she didn’t like it._

_Pyrrha followed Weiss slowly, sneaking glances at everyone in the room. Her emerald eyes gleamed something of uncertainty and hope – and perhaps a touch of apology that Weiss seemed incapable of producing. When she reached Jaune, she gently patted him on the shoulder._

“ _Are you sure about this?” Jaune asked. An open question – directed at anyone who could answer. Weiss gave no inclination or desire to answer, sitting herself down only after smoothing out her robes and staring solely at Ruby._

_Pyrrha gave a small smile. “Just do your best Jaune – that’s all that matters.”_

_Weiss’ lips opened in a silent scoff. “As if that actually helps.”_

_Did Weiss mean to say that as loud as she did? The pinched feeling in Ruby’s stomach told her yes._

_Biting her lip, Ruby stepped further into the room, bracing for the barrier to repel her. When it did not, she let out an involuntary sigh, bracing her legs. Jaune stood opposite of her, ocean blue eyes practically roiling in doubt. The smile from Pyrrha dissuaded the storm in them momentarily, and he took a deep breath to collect himself._

_Following his example, Ruby felt the Light roll through her, empowering her and strengthening her beyond her doubts. She could save her questions and concerns for after the bout – right now, she needed to focus._

_Concentrating the Light into her palm, Ruby felt the energy crash over her like a river, dousing her in its waves and submerging her in its embrace. Her nerves ignited as the Light passed through them, coalescing into a bright blue ball of Arc energy. She crushed it and shot her arm out, feeling the tingling sensation of something greater than her, permitting the use of its strength, and the Arc Blade formed in her grasp._

_Ruby had to plant her feet to keep herself stabilized. The act of summoning her Arc Blade was getting easier with each successive activation, but the raw concentration it took still left her off balance, like she was about to be dragged downstream without anything to grab on to._

_Jaune stared at her with wide eyes – a silent appraisal with a touch of awe. Pyrrha’s glance was more subtle, nothing more than a flash in her eyes, but the combined attention made her squirm and nearly lose her focus._

_Weiss, on the other hand, betrayed nothing, keeping her mouth in a thin line and her bright blue eyes clear of any misinformation. It kept her grounded, Ruby would later realize, but at the moment it was just a calculated gaze. She broke from her thoughts when Weiss coughed, bringing everyone back to reality._

_Jaune sputtered, mumbling something as he collected himself. His hands went to his chest, clasping at his palms. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep, and Ruby_ saw _the transient Light swirl around him, taking Jaune in its embrace. As it made contact with his robes and skin, it twisted, taking on an orange sheen before rebounding off and swirling around his frame._

_Solar Light, Ruby realized, recalling the flicks of ember that cascaded off Weiss earlier. She watched in confusion as more streaks of flame spin around Jaune’s body, gasping when they connected, pulling taut into a string of interconnected lashes that meshed with his body._

_In a final show, Jaune unclasped his hands, revealing a glowing orange ball. He raised it high above his head, and the room exploded in Light, nearly blinding Ruby._

_When her vision returned, her eyes widened. Translucent wings formed along Jaune’s back, flickering bright in an orange and red hue. Above his head, the glowing sphere rested, shimmering as he flexed his body, looking uncomfortable as Ruby felt when summoning her Arc Blade._

_Her attention turned shifted behind him when she heard a gasp. Pyrrha’s eyes glimmered in time with Jaune’s Solar aura, a bright, beaming smile on her face. However, Weiss remained stone-faced, keeping her gaze leveled between Ruby and Jaune._

“ _If you two are done wasting time gawking, then please continue.”_

_Given the strained way Weiss said "please," it did little to remove the tension surrounding Ruby. It sounded forced, as though it pained Weiss to consider adding that word._

_Noticing the frustrated look on Weiss’ face and the discomfort mirrored by Pyrrha, Ruby took the initiative, rushing at Jaune and leaving behind a trail of Arc._

_Jaune sputtered, jumping away from the oncoming Arc Blade. Ruby followed after, keeping track through feints to identify a weakness._

_Unfortunately, despite his lanky appearance, Jaune was somewhat coordinated, keeping his hands forward far enough to shift wherever he needed them. Solar and Arc mixed with their dancing, biting at each other with fervor as Ruby prodded like the Hunter she was._

_She reached high, throwing her blade diagonally, then reversed the movement. Jaune followed, parrying with a full palm strike. Ruby grunted as her hand burned from the intense heat. A grenade followed, exploding at her feet and forcing her on the move._

_Pursuing, Jaune threw grenades left and right in semi-random movements. She was being barricaded in, the Solar Grenades becoming active landmines that scorched her even through her Arc shielding._

_She knew what Radiance was, having been forced to study about the Traveler’s gifts of Light by Ikora, but this was her first true interaction with the Warlock “subclass,” as Yang dubbed it. Her inexperience showed, easily brought into a corner by someone who, on the onset, appeared as inexperienced as she was._

_The fact that he could easily parry her strikes proved otherwise._

_Activating her Double Jump, Ruby escaped what would have been a direct impact from the Solar Grenade, swinging over Jaune. Landing behind, she jammed her Arc Blade into the ground and swung it forward, releasing a torrent of electricity._

_Unprepared for the ground assault, Jaune yelped at the Arc energy struck him, forcing him onto one foot to shake off the numbness. Ruby rushed forward, throwing her Arc Blade in a jab. When Jaune moved to block, his palm igniting in Solar energy, Ruby stalled, thrusting her free hand forward and striking Jaune’s chest._

_The Warlock flew, leaving a trail of Solar as he crashed into the wall. The Light surrounded him flickered, expelling embers, then dissipated into the air. Ruby blinked, confused, then recalled how the same thing happened to Weiss earlier. Realizing she won, she let her Arc Blade vanish, bounding over to Jaune to help him up._

_Grasping the offered hand, Ruby pulled him up with a grunt, using her other hand to keep him stable. Her ears twitched as another set of footsteps followed, and a red ponytail filled her right side._

_Ruby gently handed over the dazed man to Pyrrha, giving her a smile that was returned._

“ _Did I win?” Jaune asked, sounding not all there._

“ _Not even close.”_

_The pit in her stomach returning, Ruby snapped back to Weiss, who stood from her seat but made no attempt to come over. The look on Weiss’ face radiated disappointment and boredom, as if she wasted her time._

_Turning back to Jaune, she found him frowning – Pyrrha as well. Putting on a smile to hopefully counteract Weiss, Ruby patted his shoulder._

“ _You surprised me with that parry – and your follow up nearly got me.”_

_Her words appeared to have a profound effect – Jaune’s smile returned in full force, going bashful at the praise._

“ _I agree Jaune,” Pyrrha added. “Your training has come a long way. You should be proud.”_

“ _Don’t tell him that,” Weiss sneered._

_Unlike her previously expressed disinterest, Weiss seemed almost… frustrated, irritated – angry. Ruby opened her mouth to dissuade her, but was clamped shut by the downright furious gaze in Weiss’s steel-blue eyes._

“ _Throwing praise out when he doesn’t deserve it won’t suddenly make him stronger,” Weiss continued, throwing her arms out._

_Ruby couldn’t help it – the roiling pit in her stomach surged as her frustrations reached their peak. “Just because you can’t take a compliment doesn’t give you the right to take it away from other people.”_

_Snow white hair whipped violently, smacking Weiss as she aimed a molten glare at Ruby._

“ _Compliments are baseless,” Weiss sneered. “They add nothing to a person no matter the context, only serve to detract from character and make someone complacent.”_

_Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder when she stepped forward. Glancing back, she saw the disarming gaze of Pyrrha and subtle frown. She shrugged the hand off, shaking her head before facing Weiss again._

_She didn’t want to admit that Blake may have been right about Weiss, but compliments were indeed important to a person’s growth. Without them, how would someone ever know they were doing good in their lives, or pick out a quality that truly defined them as unique? What right did Weiss have to snip away that defining characteristic?_

“ _Yes, because you’re such a pinnacle of ‘character,’” Ruby said, almost laughing at the jaw dropped look Weiss had._

_Clamping her mouth shut, Weiss threw her arms across her chest, turning her nose up. “I am twice the character you are – at least I don’t require rumors about my skill to be noticed by the Vanguard.”_

_Something about that sentence struck Ruby odd. There lied an almost imperceptible –_ Thank you Blake for the lesson, _Ruby thought – quality in her voice, a hiccup that was covered by a strain that stretched over her words._

_Ruby took a step back when Weiss stepped forward, locking eyes with the glistening blue orbs that desired nothing but to burn her alive._

“ _Weiss-”_

“ _All I hear are compliments on you and Jaune’s prowess. ‘Prodigious Guardians the likes we have never seen before,’ Ikora said to me. Yet what have you done that others haven’t – that I haven’t? Killed a high priority target? Took down an elusive scout?” Weiss threw her arms up, Void energy trailing up her arms in a twitching flare. “Just because you remove a notable foe from the Vanguard’s watch list, suddenly everything I’ve worked for goes up in flames. Everyone turns their attention to you two, spewing baseless praises without even inquiring how deep that ‘strength' goes.”_

_Weiss turned away, facing the wall wide window. Beyond the glass, the ruptured body of the Traveler floated in suspension, hovering over the Last City like a deity resting to recover its strength – at least, that was the idea Ruby picked up from the Speaker. A gentle rise and fall of Weiss’ shoulders, combined with the tightening of her shoulders, indicated she was taking a deep breath._

“ _How far do compliments go until that person wilts? All the praises about them, bathing them in sunlight, yet their weaknesses are lost in the shadow, hidden from scrutiny.”_

_After a moment, Weiss turned back around, resting her hands on her hips. Her lips were pulled taut, not a frown, nor a smile, but a simple line that complemented the storm in her eyes._

_When she said nothing, Ruby realized Weiss was waiting for her to speak. It made her heart jump for some reason, and she glanced back at Jaune and Pyrrha. They eyed each other for a moment before shrugging, leaving Ruby alone._

_Sighing, she faced Weiss again, raising a hand to twirl through her red-tipped locks._

“ _I’d like to think that, if we relied only on insults and criticism, we would never know our strengths. Our lives would be defined by fostering our weaknesses without a ceiling. If all we do is rely on criticism for our growth, we never see where we shine, where we can tell ourselves that we’ve turned our weaknesses into our strengths. We’d never be proud of ourselves – never realize when we’re actually growing.”_

_Ruby paused to stare into Weiss’ eyes, hoping to shine some of her wisdom through her actions._

“ _It’d be an unending effort to reach a perfection we can’t achieve. Compliments are there to act as that ceiling, I think, that ground where we can take a look at ourselves and draw out a defined point of where we still need to grow, and where we can be content with our progress – happy, even.”_

_Something twitched in Weiss’ face, and Ruby would have missed it if she didn’t hard focus on keeping her steady gaze. Behind her, she felt Pyrrha’s hand rest on her shoulder again, but she didn’t dare break her stare down. She would hold it until Weiss at least acknowledged her words._

_Finally, Weiss broke the staring contest, shifting her head to the side._

“ _Meet me here at the same time next month. I am intrigued to see how you have ‘grown’ by then.”_

_Without another word, Weiss walked past them, the only accompanying noise the clack of her heels as she exited the room._

_Like that, Ruby fell on her butt, resting on her arms as she leaned back, taking a deep breath as she said, “I have never been part of a more intense staredown in my life.”_

“ _How did you do that?”_

_Ruby tilted her head back, raising an eyebrow at the confused gazes of Jaune and Pyrrha, or was that just because they were upside down?_

“ _Do what?”_

_Pyrrha cocked an amused brow. “Get her to listen to you. I’ve known her for nearly a decade and I’ve never left her speechless like that.”_

_Shrugging her shoulders as best she could, Ruby lolled her head forward until she faced the Traveler again._

_She smiled. “I just remembered something Summer told me – something I saw in Weiss.”_

_Jaune’s eyes sparkled. “Wait, do you mean_ the _Summer – the Whirlwind Rose – the one who knows the Vanguard personally and fought at the Battle of Twilight Gap?”_

_Ruby chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve heard Whirlwind Rose before, but yes, that’s her.”_

“ _No wonder you’re so skilled.” Jaune smacked his fist into his palm. “Hey, do you think that you can introduce me to her?”_

_Ruby audibly guffawed at the childlike wonder in Jaune’s voice, making him step back in embarrassment, facing going flush._ _Despite being unable to stop her own giggling, Pyrrha laid a consoling hand on Jaune’s shoulder, patting him for good measure. The Warlock sighed, dipping his head, but eventually joined in with his own chuckles._

“ _What was it Summer told you?” Pyrrha asked once they calmed down, reigniting the smile on Ruby’s face as she recalled the elder Hunter’s words._

“ _Summer once told me there’s a line between being humble and self-destructive. If we rely only on criticism, we don't realize we’ve crossed that line until it’s too late.”_

_Pyrrha nodded, impressed. “That sounds like Summer alright.”_

“ _Oh, and how would you know?” Jaune asked, crossing his arms._

“ _I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her a few times in the past. She’s a very sweet woman.”_

“ _Agreed,” Ruby piped in, nodding sagely._

“ _What?” Jaune gasped. “And you didn’t think it was a good idea to let me know?” He groaned, rubbing his hands through his hair. The overactive response made Pyrrha smile again as she began pushing Jaune out of the room._

“ _Well, we should probably get going. Zavala wanted to speak to me today about a Vandal causing a disturbance in the Forgotten Shore.” She turned fully, dragging Jaune. With her free hand, Pyrrha waved back to Ruby. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Ruby, hopefully we can speak again soon.”_

“ _And don’t forget to tell Summer about me!” Jaune added as the door closed behind him._

_Ruby couldn’t help the chuckle escape as she leaned against the ground. Her thoughts drifted to Weiss, and that flicker she saw in those blue eyes. If she could just get Weiss to realize insults and criticism weren't the only means to improve, then maybe she could change._

_After all, she got Yang and Blake to start talking amicably - maybe she and Weiss could have something similar._

How could Ruby forget Summer’s own words? Quite simple actually, she realized, considering she just did that. It nearly made her chuckle, if not for the remnants of pain that constricted her throat.

“As much as I hate to agree with Icey-Weissy here, she’s right.”

The red and white duo jumped apart at the sudden voice, and Ruby barely held back a wince as her bones rattled from the sudden movement. Silver and blue faced the door where lilac burned in poorly concealed mirth, a lopsided smile resting on Yang’s face, while Blake poked her head up from behind Yang’s impossibly large shoulders, amber orbs contrasting to the stark white hospital room.

Yang’s grin fell when she locked eyes with Ruby, and she quickly bounded over, pulling another up by the bed. She dropped into it, leaning on her hands and unintentionally pushing Weiss away.

“How you feelin' sis?”

For the first time since she woke up, Ruby found the smile on her face painless. Yang’s grin returned in full force, brighter than the sun. She reached up with her mechanical arm, brushing away strands of red-tipped hair, and rested it against the top of Ruby’s head.

“I heard from a little Weissicle that you’re doubting yourself, is that right?” the Titan teased, gently patting her hair. With the lack of functionality in her arms, all Ruby could do was pout as she attempted to will away the flush on her face.

Yang’s chuckle was airy, filled with holes. She drew her hand down Ruby’s face, crossing over the bandages as she reached her chin and cupped it.

“You can feel this, right?” she asked, wiggling her hand for good measure. Ruby looked over to Weiss, who shrugged, then to Blake, who simply looked away as she leaned against the door frame, then back to Yang, her lilac orbs for once concealed in mystery. She nodded eventually, an effort difficult considering the hand gripping her face.

“What you’re feeling is not your fault, not Weiss’, and not Blake’s,” Yang said. “And if I need to keep telling you that, then I will easily - because it’s no one’s fault but mine. I chose to face Adam, and I regret nothing about my decision, nor will I ever.”

She leaned back, taking the hand away and allowing Ruby to move her face again. Yang twisted the mechanical marvel that was her arm, smirking as her eyes raked over the details that laid within.

“Hell, I like this arm better than my old one. I can finally beat Nora in an arm-wrestling contest!”

Weiss scoffed as she sat half off her chair. “Only because she jumps when you suddenly detach it.” A sudden squeak left her as something smacked her face, making her jump and fall the rest of the distance off her chair and onto the floor.

The room lit up with Yang’s laughter, accompanied in the background by Blake’s chuckling.

“It still gets you too, Princess,” Yang managed through her guffawing.

Weiss stood up sharply, holding the offending arm in her grasp as she stared down the giggling brawler. Suddenly, her sneer transformed into a smirk of her own.

“You know, I was always curious how this arm worked. You don’t mind if I go take it apart and check it out, do you?”

That brought Yang’s laughter to a stop, and with a speed that out-rivaled Ruby’s, she swiped her arm back, quickly slotting it in its proper place, blowing a raspberry at Weiss.

“Very childish,” Weiss said. “But I expect nothing less from you.”

Before Yang could counter, Weiss made a shooing motion with her hands, leading Yang towards the door.

“Come on you brute – Ruby needs her rest. She owes me a sparring match when she recovers, and if she isn’t at her best, I’m leaving you out in space.”

Yang chuckled, but did nothing to stop Weiss from pulling her along. “That’s if you can get me out the airlock before I toss you into the sun. Do you think you’d burn up faster than other people, Ice Queen?”

Ignoring the obvious taunt, Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled Yang out of the room, their bickering trailing as they got further away.

Before following, Blake turned to Ruby with a smile. “I’m glad you’re alright.” With that, she left, gently closing the door behind her and leaving Ruby alone.

The adrenaline from earlier finally catching up to her, Ruby fell back onto her bed, grunting as the soft pillow snapped at her ears. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking nothing in particular, and permitting her thoughts to run free with abandon.

Six years, Weiss said that she knew Ruby. That meant it’s been about six-and-a-half years since she was first reborn. Since then, she’s gone through hundreds, possibly thousands of resurrections, and has faced down a great variety of threats to not only her life, but her friends’ lives, as well as the civilians who couldn’t defend themselves, and the Vanguard that she fought to protect.

How much has she learned and grown since her rebirth? What of her experiences can she look back on and make the connection between them and move forward with new knowledge – and how much did that knowledge cost? The blood on her hands has soaked through her bones, been grafted to the marrow, and drenched her muscles and veins with a fresh coat of paint.

Ruby shook her head from the invasive thoughts, leaning further into the pillow. Fatigue settled in, embracing her physically tired body with a mental blanket.

However long Ruby teetered on that line of self-destruction, she prayed she’d never find out. For the moment, she was simply glad she was pulled back from the edge, however long that lasted. She just needed to remember the people who have been with her all these years, their smiles, their love, and she would be alright.

Even if she couldn’t do it alone, they would always be there for her, and they’d face this journey head-on – together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, there's a bit of projection in here. I'm too stubborn to take a compliment sometimes, which results in me working harder when I don't need to. I guess you could say that's my own "Journey," if I'm allowed to be cheesy.
> 
> Seriously though, thank you for joining me on this journey. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I never intended to include this little story in what was supposed to be a one-shot collection, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I've already got more one-shots planned for this, some in regards to what's been revealed in Beyond Light (Ice Queen jokes included about Stasis, don't you worry), as well as other topics not related to Beyond Light. When they come out though, who knows.
> 
> Speaking of planned ideas, I do have something for Valentine's Day, which is an extension to Journey here. I originally intended for it to release for New Year's, but, well... obviously. This will give me some time to plan it out better as well, so I hope you guys are interested.
> 
> Once again, I have rambled for too long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Have a good one everyone. :)


End file.
